


Re-Airrow: Season 1

by lostolicityscenes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostolicityscenes/pseuds/lostolicityscenes
Summary: I started rewatching Arrow from the beginning and had this thought about what Felicity was doing in the pilot. I started writing more as a lark, but then realized I had something more than that. This is my 'Rosencrantz & Guildenstern' version of Arrow, Felicity Smoak style. I hope you enjoy it.This was originally part of Random Olicity Scenes, but since it has taken a life of its own, I am consolidating all chapters in this work.





	1. Episode 1x01

INT. BIG BELLY DINNER - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK stands at the cash register, a big greasy bag  
in front of her. CARLY DIGGLE is ringing her up, but both  
are distracted watching the television screen.

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
Oliver Queen is alive. The  
Starling City...

Carly hands Felicity her change.

CARLY  
Wild, huh?

FELICITY  
Yeah, five years, his poor family.

CARLY  
Anything else I can get you?

Felicity shakes her head, slowly walking out of the diner,  
her eyes still on the news telecast.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

Felicity plunks down the bag of food at her desk. She opens  
up the bag, pulling out a hamburger and absentmindedly  
munches on it while typing on the computer. The screen pulls  
up the same video news cast that was on Big Belly Burger.

JOE (O.S.)  
Where do you think he was the last  
five years?

Felicity shrugs.

FELICITY  
Rehab?

Joe smirks, snagging a french fry before she can stop him.

JOE  
Walter Steele wants to see you.

Felicity swallows the bite she was chewing on, trepidation on  
her face.

FELICITY  
Why? D-Did he say why?

JOE  
Nope. But I'd get over there.

Felicity hastily grabs a paper napkin and wipes her mouth,  
heading to the elevators she takes a moment to look at her  
reflection in the metal doors to make sure she is  
presentable.

The doors open and she approaches Steele's secretary.

FELICITY  
I'm Felicity Smoak. I believe Mr.  
Steele wanted to see me.

SECRETARY  
Yes, Miss Smoak. Have a seat, I'll  
let him know you're here.

She picks up the phone and Felicity sits in a chair,  
nervously playing with her fingers.

The door opens and MOIRA QUEEN and WALTER STEELE stand at the  
doorway. Felicity ducks her head down, trying to be  
invisible, trying and failing not to listen in on their  
conversation.

WALTER  
It'll be alright Moira, give the  
boy some time, he just got back.

Moira's face is lined with worry and anxiety, but she  
reluctantly nods and Walter leans in to kiss her on the  
cheek.

Moira sweeps past not even looking in Felicity's direction.  
Walter looks over at her and notices Felicity, seemingly for  
the first time.

WALTER (CONT'D)  
Ah, Miss Smoak, please come in.

Felicity stands, smoothing her skirt down, trying not to  
think of how prim she looks in comparison to the elegant  
Moira Queen.

FELICITY  
Mrs. Queen must be so happy to have  
her son back.

Off Walter.

FELICITY (BABBLING) (CONT'D)  
I mean, I couldn't help notice her,  
she's so beautiful and scary. I  
mean, not SCARY,  
imposing...commanding. Why...Did  
you want see me for some reason?

WALTER  
Have a seat, Miss Smoak. Yes, I  
wanted to talk to you about your  
role here at Queen Consolidated.

FELICITY  
Okay.

WALTER  
I've been looking over your resume,  
Miss Smoak. It's quite impressive.  
(reading from an open  
file)  
Graduated summa cum laude from MIT  
in 2009 - top marks and  
references...I have to wonder, you  
could have chosen anywhere to work,  
even got a job at the NSA or  
Argus...

FELICITY  
No, not really.

Felicity didn't mean to blurt that out and she bites her lip.  
But, Walter caught it and narrows his eyes at her.

WALTER  
No? Because of your association  
with Cooper Seldon?

Felicity's eyes widen in shock, Walter eyes her, her reaction  
confirming something for him.

WALTER (CONT'D)  
Yes, I knew about that. We do a  
thorough background check on all of  
our employees.  
(beat)  
you were never implicated in that  
incident were you? But, I'm  
gathering he was someone important  
to you.

FELICITY (CAUTIOUSLY)  
Yes, he was my boyfriend.

WALTER  
Ahh, I see. I'm sorry for your  
loss.

FELICITY  
Thank you. But, I'm not really  
sure what this has to do with me.

WALTER  
What brought you here to QC?

FELICITY  
I was recruited after I graduated.

WALTER  
Yes, you've been toiling in our IT  
Department for the last three  
years. Your supervisor, Joe, said  
that you've been troubleshooting  
computer problems.

FELICITY  
Yes. Are you unhappy with my work?

WALTER  
Not at all, it's just...don't you  
find it all a bit boring? Three  
years of fielding employee computer  
issues and when I look over your  
records, it's obvious to me, you  
are qualified for so much more.

FELICITY  
Boring? Umm, well I guess a  
little, my life would be easier if  
people would stop clicking on  
strange links...but, I'm not saying  
that I'm unhappy if that's what you  
think? I really do like my job and  
the company. I don't know what  
Joe's been telling you, but...

WALTER  
Relax, Miss Smoak. You're not in  
trouble. In fact, I'm promoting  
you. I foresee great things for  
you here. Congratulations.

Walter stands and extends his hand.

FELICITY  
Thank you, Mr. Steele!

 

INT. FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED.

Felicity plunks down in her seat, still amazed at her  
conversation with Walter Steele. Her cellphone chimes and  
she looks down at it. It's a text message from her only  
friend in Starling City, Kristina.

Kristina: We're going out tonight.

Felicity: We are?

Kristina: Yes, 9:00, wear something HOT.

Felicity: I don't know, it's been a long day...

Kristina: NO EXCUSES.

 

INT. OLIVER QUEEN'S WELCOME HOME PARTY - NIGHT

Kristina and Felicity stand at the bar, the music is blaring,  
the crowd drunk and raucous, the man of the hour nowhere to  
be found.

FELICITY  
How long are we staying?

KRISTINA (ANNOYED)  
We just got here. Drink your  
drink!

Felicity sighs, obediently sipping her drink. Kristina scans  
the crowd.

KRISTINA (CONT'D)  
How's work?

FELICITY  
I got a promotion.

KRISTINA  
Congrats, that's another good  
reason to be out tonight. We will  
toast your promotion.

FELICITY  
What's the first reason?

Kristina looks at Felicity in amazement at the question.

KRISTINA (SNARKY)  
Oliver Queen?

FELICITY  
I don't know Oliver Queen. I  
vaguely remember a news story when  
his boat went missing five years  
ago. But, until I moved to  
Starling City and started working  
at QC, I didn't know anything about  
him. So, WHY am I at a party  
welcoming him home?

KRISTINA  
Because, I grew up in Starling  
City, and I remember Oliver Queen.  
I had the biggest crush on him. Me  
and my girl friends would stand  
around the VIP section at clubs for  
HOURS hoping that he or Tommy  
Merlyn would notice us.

FELICITY  
And did he?

KRISTINA  
NO. He was always surrounded by  
gorgeous ladies. I would read  
every single story I could find  
about him in the gossip pages, he  
was an epic partyer and I knew when  
I heard about tonight we had to go.  
Tommy Merlyn's parties are the  
stuff of legends. And a Tommy  
Merlyn party FOR Oliver Queen...

Katrina shrugs as if to say no brainer.

FELICITY  
They can't be all that if Oliver  
Queen hasn't even bothered showing  
up tonight.

Kristina arches an eyebrow, looking past Felicity she points  
her drink at the stairs leading down into the crowd.

KRISTINA  
You were saying?

Felicity turns around to see what Kristina is looking at. As  
if on cue, the music stops, along with her heart. She gulps  
hard. HOLY SHIT. She's seen pictures and video, but nothing  
has prepared her for the sight of Oliver Queen, in the flesh,  
walking down the stairs.

Out of the crowd, Tommy Merlyn bounds up the stairs, placing  
an arm around his friend.

TOMMY  
MAN OF THE HOUR!

The crowd cheers as "We are the Champions" starts up. Oliver  
disappears into the crowd, emerging a moment later standing  
on a table. Someone hands him a shot glass and he downs it  
in one gulp.

OLIVER  
I missed Tequila!

Everyone cheers, everyone except Felicity.

KRISTINA  
Isn't he gorgeous?

FELICITY  
That's what he missed? After five  
years, who knows where, everyone  
thinking he's dead, not his family,  
not his friends, Tequila?

Kristina rolls her eyes.

KRISTINA  
It's a party, Felicity.

Felicity is done.

FELICITY  
I think I'm going to call it a  
night. I'm sorry.

 

INT. OLIVER QUEEN'S WELCOME HOME PARTY

Felicity gathers her coat from the coat check and walks  
through the empty lobby, the distant sound of thumping music  
can be heard. She stops short when she sees Oliver Queen,  
himself, in conversation with a woman. They are having an  
involved conversation and Felicity doesn't know whether to  
walk past them or not. She opts to stay in place, hoping  
they'll be done quickly. She tries to stay invisible but  
watches them surreptitiously. He opens his arms wide as he  
backs up from the girl...

OLIVER  
Got to roll. I've got five years  
of debauchery to catch up on!

Felicity shakes her head in disgust. The girl he's talking  
to seems to feel the same way. He watches her as she walks  
away from him and then Felicity notices his expression change  
to regret and sadness. Strange.

 

EXT. OLIVER QUEEN'S WELCOME HOME PARTY - NIGHT

Felicity stands waiting for her Uber when she's startled by  
the sound of exploding glass. The crowd around her  
collectively gasp and all eyes look upwards toward the sound.

Felicity looks up too and sees a green hooded figure jump out  
backwards from the top floor of the high rise next door.  
Someone screams and Felicity's mouth opens in shock. She  
can't believe what she's seeing. Improbably he hooks a hand  
around something and for a moment it looks like he's flying  
through the air. But, then the light shifts and she sees a  
wire thin line drawn taut linking the building across the  
street to the one she is standing in front of. The man  
disappears onto the roof above her just as three cop cars,  
sirens blaring, screech to a halt on the street in front of  
her.

What the hell was that?


	2. Episode 1x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Episode 2 from Felicity's perspective. I am not including the aired scenes here but I highly recommend watching them too, to have it make better sense and it's fun too! :)

[Oliver at QC](https://youtu.be/TET7CGitffw?list=PLv4pqLW7ZzhdyeH_zXIXGDuhjGzj75bpr)

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK absentmindedly taps her red pen against her  
lips as she intently watches her computer monitor currently a  
video of the Starling News.

NEWS ANCHOR (ON TV)  
Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman  
has withdrawn more than 30 million  
dollars from the plant's account.  
Mr. Redman claims refunding the  
Halcyon pension plan has always  
been his intent.

As the news broadcast continues, Felicity pulls toward her a  
manila folder, opens it. Inside are printed news clippings,  
articles about the Vigilante. She thumbs through them, every  
now and then glancing back up at the screen.

NEWS ANCHOR (ON TV) (CONT'D)  
But sources say Redman was coerced  
by the vigilante.  
(a police sketch of the  
Vigilante replaces the  
anchor onscreen)

SHARON (O.S.)  
He's here.

Felicity jumps, reflexively slamming the file shut and  
minimizing the window of the news broadcast.

FELICITY  
What?

She looks up at the unassuming brunette looming over her  
desk.

SHARON  
Oliver Queen. I just saw him with  
Walter Steele and Moira Queen  
walking through the lobby.

Susan perches, uninvited, on the edge of the desk.

SHARON (CONT'D)  
He's sooo hot. I mean, he was  
always hot, but now--

JOE  
He's drunk.

SHARON (SCOFFS)  
What?

JOE  
He was drunk! Didn't you notice  
they were practically holding him  
up?

SHARON (ANNOYED)  
No, he wasn't.

JOE  
I was just on the 52nd floor,  
dropping off the quarterly reports  
to Walter Steele's secretary, and I  
saw them get off the elevator. He  
was weaving and leering at that  
blonde assistant to the CFO--

SHARON  
The one who keeps turning you down?

JOE (IGNORING HER)  
The blonde with the glasses and  
ponytail, the one that looks like  
you, Felicity.

Felicity rolls her eyes, tries to deflect the conversation.

FELICITY  
What's he doing here?

Joe shrugs.

JOE  
What do you think? He's touring  
the Queendom, probably about to be  
named our new boss.

FELICITY  
It seems too soon.

Off Joe and Sharon.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
(self-conscious)  
I was...just reading...an article  
about his court appearance. He was  
stranded on an island for 5 years,  
lost his dad...he's been back a  
week.  
(shrugs)  
I don't know, I'd think he'd need  
more time to get acclimated.

SHARON  
Considering he's supposed to be at  
the groundbreaking tomorrow for  
that new Applied Sciences building,  
I'm guessing the Queen family  
disagrees.

[Groundbreaking Ceremony](https://youtu.be/jTCTebsqgdk?list=PLv4pqLW7ZzhdyeH_zXIXGDuhjGzj75bpr)

EXT. APPLIED SCIENCES GROUNDBREAKING - DAY

A crowd of Queen Consolidated employees, city officials, and  
others mill about waiting for the event to start. Felicity  
and Sharon stand together on the outskirts of the crowd.  
Sharon cranes her neck looking around.

SHARON  
I don't think he's here yet.

FELICITY  
Sharon, I thought we were getting  
lunch, if I knew you wanted to  
spend our break waiting for Oliver  
Queen, who incidentally is late--

Walter Steele ascends the stage.

SHARON  
Shh - it's starting.

WALTER  
Good afternnon and thank you all  
for coming.

All eyes are on Walter as he continues speaking, but Felicity  
is distracted by a limo that has come to a stop nearby. She  
watches as Oliver Queen exits, flanked by two young ladies -  
they look like they came straight from a nightclub, even  
though it's the middle of the day.

WALTER (CONT'D)  
Now this is a building that will  
stand as a monument  
(Oliver grabs a glass of  
champagne off a tray)  
To the man whose company and vision  
are his greatest legacies.

OLIVER  
Whoa! Whoa!

Oliver downs the drink as all eyes turn to him.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
What about me? Right? I'm a legacy.

He makes his way through the crowd brushing past Felicity and  
up onto the stage. The crowd is uncomfortable, whispering,  
gasping as he almost loses his footing.

SHARON  
He must be drunk.

Felicity shakes her head as he speaks. This is the guy she  
saw at the Welcome Home party. The one without a care in the  
world, the one who didn't seem to care that his family stand  
behind him, uncomfortable and disappointed by his actions and  
words. He might be cute, but she didn't much care for this  
guy.

OLIVER  
See, I'm supposed to come here  
today and I'm supposed to take my  
rightful place at the company.

FELICITY (WHISPERING)  
Why does he suddenly seem a lot  
less drunk?

OLIVER  
Prodigal son returns home and  
becomes the heir apparent. But, I'm  
not my father. I'm not the man he  
was, I'm not half the man he was. I  
never will be. So, please, stop  
asking me to be.

Felicity studies him, a well of sympathy despite herself.

SHARON (WHISPERS)  
His poor family, so humiliating.

Oliver jumps off the stage.

FELICITY (SOFTLY, REVELATORY)  
He's not drunk, he's sad.

Oliver turns and looks straight at her. They make eye  
contact for a brief moment. Felicity is visibly startled.  
Did he hear her? But, his face is a mask, then the moment is  
over and he walks off alone.


	3. Episode 1x03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather than rehash the (iconic) first meeting - I decided to fill in the gaps here and added a new scene furthering the subplot of Felicity’s interest in solving the Hood puzzle. I am once again including the links to the scenes from the episode - I highly recommend watching them because it will make much more sense. I'm also trying something new here, including some gifs...

FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

Felicity clicks on a tab and pulls up a news article from the  
Starling City Sentinel. A picture of Oliver Queen and the  
headline: Oliver Queen to open New Hotspot in the Glades  
fills the screen and she reads it quickly.

She spies another headline: Local Businessman shot, the Hood  
suspected.

She clicks on it and a video starts to play.

NEWS ANCHOR  
Carl Rasmussen was found shot to  
death in his home earlier this  
evening. The police will not  
comment if there's a connection  
between Mr. Rasmussen's death and  
the murder of James Holder a few  
nights ago. Mr. Rasmussen leaves  
behind a wife and three children.

She grabs her red pen and jots down some notes, then sticks  
the pen in her mouth so she can open another article, this  
one about James Holder and scans it quickly. She opens  
several other windows one of which is the login page for  
Starling City Police Department's records division. She  
pauses staring at the screen fingers hovering above the  
keyboard hesitantly. Talking to no one...

FELICITY  
Don't do it Felicity. You swore you  
wouldn't do this anymore. This is  
highly illegal...

Felicity sighs, mind made up and begins to type furiously. A  
bewildering array of code flash across the screen and then  
somehow she's in. She quickly finds what she's looking for,  
pulling up a police record of the Holder shooting. She leans  
forward peering intently at the screen.

FELICITY (MURMURS) (CONT'D)  
What the hell is strychnos  
toxifera?

She seen that somehwere before maybe one of the articles she  
clipped already on the Hood. She turns to cross reference  
when a voice says...

OLIVER (O.S.)  
Felicity Smoak?

[The First Meeting](https://youtu.be/H-Hx7uFt4m0)

INT. FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - A FEW MINUTES  
LATER

OLIVER  
If there's anything you can salvage  
from it, I would really appreciate  
it.

Oliver Queen charm mode activated, all Felicity can do is nod  
in agreement. Oliver stands and waits expectantly.

FELICITY  
Oh, you mean right now?  
Umm...okay...there's a chair over  
there if you could...

Oliver turns to grab it and Felicity quickly closes out all  
the windows on her screen, shoving her folder of Vigilante  
reaearch to the side before he turns back.

He sits down next to her as she connects the laptop, boots it  
up and starts pulling up files on her montior. Oliver  
watches her silently while she works.

He looks at her desk, the bottle of pills, what are those  
for? It's a spare desk, no pictures of family, no pictures of  
friends. Not a trace or clue as to her personal life except  
for a lone birthday card pinned above her desk. She's not  
married, no ring.

Oliver notices a folder with some papers peeking out, one of  
which catches his eye. It's a news article and the bottom  
half of the police sketch of the Hood is pictured on it. From  
the looks of it, the folder has quite a number of papers in  
it. Why does she have a file on the Hood?

A blueprint schematic fills her computer screen and his focus  
is pulled back to her monitor.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
It looks like blueprints.

[I thought you said this was your laptop](https://youtu.be/BgY3qqzXovs)

INT. FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - A FEW MINUTES  
LATER

Felicity stares at Oliver, who has been sitting silent, lost  
in his own thoughs, his face grave, for a few minutes.

FELICITY  
Are you okay?

He startles and then focuses in on her nodding.

OLIVER  
Yeah, Thank you for your help.

He rises and she undocks his laptop handing it back to him.

FELICITY  
Sure. Can I ask you a question?

He tenses.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
What brought you to my desk?

OLIVER  
Walter Steele. I asked him for a  
referral to someone who could help  
me and he suggested you. He said  
you were the smartest employee at  
Queen Consolidated.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
Oh.

Oliver hesitates and then tentative...

OLIVER  
Felicity, can I call you sometime?

FELICITY (SHOCKED)  
What? W-Why?

OLIVER  
For IT help...I was hoping I could  
call you if I had another problem  
with my laptop.  
(beat)  
I don't know if you know this, but  
I've been on a deserted island for  
the last five years and I'm not  
exactly up to speed  
technologically.

Felicity lets out a breath.

FELICITY  
Right, of course. Why elese would  
you want my phone number. It's...

He hands her his phone, shrugging apologetically.

OLIVER  
Here you do it.

She enters her number.

FELICITY (SNARKY)  
Lucky for you I'm the only Felicity  
in your phone unlike Jessica 1, 2,  
AND 3.

She gives the phone back to him, smirking. He smiles back,  
amused, raises the phone up and takes a picture of her. Off  
Felicity.

OLIVER  
So I know it's you when it rings  
(beat)  
My one and only Felicity.

Is he flirting? Felicity blushes and shakes her head in  
disbelief. Oliver turns to go, but then turns back.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I'm opening a club in the Glades.

FELICITY  
I know. Verdant, from the Latin  
Viridis, for green.

OLIVER  
If you say so.  
(beat)  
We're having our grand opening in a  
few days. You should come, bring a  
friend. Give them my name at the  
door, I'll make sure you get into  
the VIP section, free drinks on me.  
(beat)  
It's the least I can do for your  
help.

EXT. THE GLADES - NIGHT

Felicity sits in her car, a Surface in her lap. She stares at  
the screen, while a police scanner pops up a last seen  
location for the Hood on the map on her screen.

She looks up just in time to see the Hood improbably jump  
from the ground to a nearby exterior stair and disappear up  
it.

She gets out of her car walks into the alley, as she looks up  
to see where he went, she finds herself pushed, not too  
gently against the wall.

She gasps as the ARROW looms over her. His hood is pulled up,  
his face obscured by the shadow, the dim light and what she  
can now see is grease paint across his face. Blue piercing  
eyes pin her.

ARROW (GRUFF)  
Why are you following me?

FELICITY  
I'm not.

ARROW (LOUD)  
You're lying.

FELICITY (SHAKY)  
I was just walking by.

He lifts a file folder into the light. Her file folder on  
him.

ARROW  
Then what is this?

Felicity gulps. Busted. He leans in menacingly.

ARROW (CONT'D)  
You need to stop.

Felicity feels a flash of anger. She stares back at thim.

FELICITY (DEFIANT)  
And if I don't?

Where did that come from and who is she? He seems surprised  
too, his eyes narrowing.

ARROW (LOW)  
Then I'll make you.

FELICITY (FALSE BRAVADO)  
I'm not scared of you.

But, Felicity swallows hard, shaking, her mouth has gone dry.  
She licks her lips and the action draws his eyes to her  
mouth. And suddenly something shifts, SEXUAL TENSION. They  
both feel it. He's so close she can feel his body warmth,  
hear the creak of his leather as he shifts his weight. He  
stares at her and leans forward slightly, the energy  
crackling between them.

ARROW (SOFTLY)  
You should be.

MAN (O.S.)  
Hey, are you okay, Miss?

Felicity turns her head towards the voice, a man holding two  
trash bags, the back entrance of the restaurant illuminating  
the patch of alley where he stands. He is looking over at her  
in concern.

She turns back to find herself alone. The Hood vanished into  
thin air.

FELICITY  
I'm fine.

Felicity looks down at her hands, still trembling, and lets  
out a slow breath.

FELICITY (TO HERSELF) (CONT'D)  
I'm fine.

She slowly walks back toward her car.

From high above, the ARROW crouches down in the shadow,  
watches her go.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
The last thing I need is Felicity  
Smoak trying to uncover my secret.  
My warning should be enough to  
scare most people off. But, I have  
a feeling Miss Smoak is going to be  
harder to shake. But, I can't worry  
about that. Right now, I need to  
pay a visit to Detective Lance.

 


	4. Episode 1x04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Hood’s warning to Felicity…think she’ll listen? In rewatching this episode, I realized that it takes place over a week, almost each scene is a different day! So imagine the night scenes taking place over several nights, not the same night. Also, I felt the FS subplot was self-explanatory so I didn’t write around it. Includes gifs/links to actual scenes on YT (please let me know if you think this is annoying or helpful). These chapters assume a familiarity with the episode.

 

EXT. STARLING CITY - ROOFTOP, NIGHT

DIGGLE (V.O.)  
You're a criminal, and a  
murderer.

OLIVER QUEEN crouches down, those words still ringing in his  
ears.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
Maybe Diggle is right about me. It  
was a mistake to think I could take  
on a partner. I'm better off  
saving the city alone.

_Then why is he up here?_

OLIVER (V.O.)  
Now Diggle knows my secret, I can't  
change that. What I can do is to  
make sure no one else finds out.  
Namely, one blonde haired IT  
expert.

A light flicks on in a window, across from Oliver, an  
unassuming brownstone in a quiet suburban neighborhood.  
FELICITY SMOAK enters carrying groceries, she unceremoniously  
dumps them on the kitchen counter.

Impassive, Oliver watches as she puts away her groceries.  
Disappears into an adjoining room and reappears in her  
pajamas. She grabs her tablet and sits on her couch.

A pang...of something, the normalcy of it all.

Felicity disappears again and drags out a large poster board  
balancing it on a nearby table. She pulls out neatly clipped  
newspaper articles and starts pasting them to the board.

Oliver leans forward... _what is she doing_?

She finishes and stands back, starts drawing lines with a  
thick black marker between the clippings. She is lost in  
thought.

The clippings are all about the vigilante and the men he's  
captured and killed.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
I thought my warning the other day  
would be enough to scare her away,  
but I was wrong. I need to send  
her another message.

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT.

Oliver walks around the dark empty apartment, a large framed  
movie poster of 'His Girl Friday' hangs above a television.  
He examines the objects, the room curiously. The decor is  
bright, colorful, like her. He picks up a small figurine on  
a bookshelf, examines it before carefully placing it back  
where he found it.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
This is the second woman's  
apartment I've broken into tonight.  
Not exactly how I envisioned  
spending my evening.

Oliver stops in front of the poster board, still propped on a  
console table.

A picture of the Vigilante police sketch is centered on the  
board, with several articles about people on the list  
radiating outward around it. Lines have been drawn from the  
sketch to each clipping, notes scribbled next to each face,  
the word "victim connection???" is underlined several times.  
Oliver looks down and sees the black marker on the table. He  
picks it up and uncaps it, writes on the board.

Keys jangle, the sound of one being inserted into a lock.  
Oliver's head swivels quickly at the sound. The door opens  
and Felicity walks into the room, unaware. She switches on  
the light, revealing the empty apartment.

Felicity sets down her coat and bag on a nearby table and  
heads toward the bedroom, glancing at the board as she walks  
by it. She stops abruptly.

The clippings are torn, half ripped and hanging and scrawled  
across the board in big writing, "STOP" She hugs her arms to  
her body, looking around the room in trepidation.

_He was here. In my apartment. He was watching me._

FLASHBACK to the moment in the alley, the Vigilante, the face  
under the hood in shadow, looming over her.

Felicity shivers involuntarily.

Oliver, back in his position, across the street watches her.  
 _She looks scared. Good._

* * *

  EXT. STARLING CITY, ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Oliver crouches again, waiting. A moment later he is  
rewarded, the light turns on, Felicity enters her apartment.  
She's carrying a large white cardboard tube. She moves  
toward her entertainment center and pulls off a large framed  
picture from the wall.

He watches as she opens the backing, removes the picture.  
Then, she uncaps the tube pulls out another poster, unrolls  
it, a smile on her face. She puts into the frame. She looks  
up out the window, right at him.

He draws back, even though there is no way she can see him  
from her vantage. She moves over to the window and draws the  
curtains.  _Smart girl._

Inside Felicity's apartment, Felicity pulls out another  
board. Identical to the one she had on display. She tapes  
it to the back of the picture frame. She re-hangs it and  
then stands back to look at her work.

Inside the frame is another movie poster, this time from the  
classic 'The Adventures of Robin Hood'. No one would ever  
know what was behind that frame to look at it.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
Take that, my green hooded friend.

* * *

 

INT. FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT

Felicity works at her desk. The phone rings.

FELICITY  
I.T. Department.  
(beat)  
This is Felicity.  
(stammering)  
Mr. Steele wants to see me? Right  
now? Did he say why?  
(quickly)  
No, no that's fine. I'll be right  
up.

Felicity hangs up and Joe materializes in front of her.

JOE  
You're being summoned again.

Felicity sighs annoyed.

FELICITY (SNARKY)  
Eavesdropping, really? Did you  
need something?

Joe smirks.

JOE  
You know we were all pretty  
surprised when we heard about your  
promotion.

FELICITY  
Why is that?

JOE  
I mean, it kind of came out of the  
blue and you jumped the line so to  
speak in front other more senior  
people...

Felicity stares at him.  _What's he getting at?_

JOE (CONT'D)  
But, then it all made sense, when I  
saw you hanging around Oliver Queen  
a couple of weeks ago.

FELICITY  
Hanging around? You mean, when I  
helped him with his laptop?

JOE  
Right. Helped him.  
(sneers)  
I wonder, what other things have  
you helped him with?

FELICITY (ANGRY)  
What exactly are you insinuating?

JOE  
Maybe, Daddy Warbucks doesn't like  
you double dipping in the family  
tree.

FELICITY  
Excuse Me!

JOE  
That's the problem when you try to  
sleep your way to the top. Keeping  
track of all the rungs.  
(beat, leans toward her)  
I got to say, I'm a little hurt. I  
mean I'm your supervisor, you could  
at least throw a little sugar my  
way.

Joe places a hand over hers. Felicity stands up, pulling his  
wrist back hard. He shouts in pain, his knees buckling.

FELICITY (GLARING)  
Don't.touch.me.

For a moment they lock eyes, Joe looks at her, for the first  
time, realizing a heretofore unknown darkness in her. She  
stares him down and he's the first to break eye contact,  
cowed into submission. Felicity lets go of his wrist and he  
cradles it in his lap, groaning in relief.

Felicity stomps off.

Felicity and Walter Scene #1

[Felicity and Walter Scene #2](https://youtu.be/hBKVDOf8Weo)

* * *

 

EXT. STARLING CITY, ROOFTOP - NIGHT

_He's a killer. He's a killer. He's a killer._

He can't stop hearing the words. He needs a distraction, like  
making sure that his second warning was heeded. At least  
that's what he's telling himself.  _He's definitely not here_  
 _because he likes watching her._

Felicity moves around her apartment. She settles into her  
couch, a big bowl of popcorn and a glass of red wine on the  
table.

The black and white movie title card fills the television  
screen, "The Scarlet Pimpernel."

They both watch the screen, almost as if he's sitting on the  
couch next to her.  _That might be nice._

He shakes his head, he's being ridiculous. But, he stays and  
silently watches with her, already feeling a little better.


	5. Episode 1x05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always - these scenes are written around the events of the episode. I highly recommend re-watching the episode - you'll see where these slot in. I'll try to link to video if I can within the text. I hope you like.

  
INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

FELICITY sits on her couch, the large movie poster has been  
removed and is laying face down in front of her. Articles  
and papers have been fixed to the back, all her research to  
date on the Vigilante. She watches the news broadcast on the  
screen in front of her in deep concentration. On the screen,  
Quentin Lance is perp-walking a handcuffed Oliver Queen  
through the front doors of the SCPD. A crowd of reporters  
surround them shouting questions. Felicity studies Oliver's  
face, but he reveals nothing.

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
Oliver Queen was arrested today.  
The billionaire is suspected of  
being the hooded hero who has been  
taking justice into his own hands.  
Detective Quentin Lance would not  
give a statement to the press, and  
there is no word on whether the  
billionaire will be allowed to set  
bail.

Felicity leans back in her chair, pushes out a breath. Then  
studies her board.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
It would make sense, the time  
frame, the party across the street  
from the victim. It gives him  
opportunity, but what's the motive?  
What does the police have on him?  
Do we really believe that this guy--  
(she looks up as the  
screen fills with the  
famous video of Oliver  
drunk and yelling at the  
camera)  
\--came back and puts on a costume  
and patrols the streets? How can  
he have the skills if he has been  
alone on an island for 5 years?

Felicity pulls her laptop on her lap and types on it. The  
SCPD login page fills the screen and then a moment  
later...the case file. She clicks on an icon and the  
security feed of Oliver removing his suit from the trash can  
plays on her computer screen.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Or maybe he planned the whole  
thing? Is he that smart?

She clicks some more and pulls up a medical report.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
20% of his body is covered in scar  
tissue?

Felicity looks up as the news report continues on a close up  
image of Oliver at the groundbreaking ceremony speaking at  
the podium fills the screen.

FELICITY (MURMURS)  
What the hell happened to you on  
that island?

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

Felicity surreptitiously watches as Joe and some other  
employees walk by her. Joe studiously avoids making eye  
contact. In fact, since their last encounter he has avoided  
her completely. She glares in his direction. As soon as they  
are far enough away she clicks her mouse and a newscast fills  
the screen, the chyron on the bottom says "Oliver Queen  
Arraignment"

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
...the judge agreed to post $15  
million bail for Mr. Queen with the  
provision that he submit to ankle  
monitoring and be confined to his  
home for the foreseeable  
future...no word on...

Felicity's computer dings and she switches over to email.  
The From line says Oliver Queen. Curiously, she opens the  
email and a box pops up with bold type saying, "Come before  
Oliver Queen gets off!" - it's an invitation to a party at  
the Queen mansion for tomorrow night.

Felicity shakes her head in disbelief about to delete it, but  
pauses her finger hovering over the mouse. Changing her mind,  
she closes it instead.

INT. QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT

Oliver's party is in full effect. The house is crammed with  
people, drunk and happy. The music pounds in the background  
as people dance and drink.  
Felicity stands in the foyer, looking out of place. She  
stares around the room, taking the grandeur in, awestruck and  
intimidated.

Her friend, Kristina turns to her and points outside.

KRISTINA (SHOUTING OVER THE NOISE)  
I'm going to the bar!

FELICITY  
I think I'm going to leave.

Kristina mouths 'why?'

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
This was a mistake.

Kristina shrugs and rolls her eyes, then waves mouthing 'bye'  
as she turns, she's already distracted and moving on.

Felicity turns to find Oliver standing right in front of her,  
wearing a denim shirt and jeans, a fake prisoner number on  
his chest.

OLIVER  
Hey you came!

FELICITY (NODDING ENTHUSIASTICALLY)  
Yeah.  
(dropping the facade and  
shaking her head)  
Actually, I think I'm--

Oliver looks at her closely, noting her discomfort.

OLIVER (LEANS CLOSER)  
Leaving so soon?

FELICITY  
I don't think this is my scene.

OLIVER  
What does that mean?

Felicity hesitates, but can't seem to help herself.

FELICITY  
How can you be so cavalier about  
the fact that you might be going to  
jail?

Oliver's smile fades a little.

OLIVER  
I'm not.

He waits, almost as if he knows her next question and is  
daring her to ask it.

In for a penny in for a pound.

FELICITY  
Are you the Hood?

They're both surprised, she actually did. Oliver takes her  
measure, his eyes narrowing. She hold his gaze without  
faltering. The truth please hangs in the air between them.

OLIVER  
What do you think?

A non-answer, she opens her mouth to follow up, but he cuts  
her off, his mask suddenly back in place. She'd seen him do  
this before at the groundbreaking, but it's disconcerting up  
close and personal.

OLIVER (GRINNING) (CONT'D)  
You should stick around, the  
party's just getting started.

Oliver gets distracted and looks away for a moment and when  
he turns back, Felicity is gone. For a moment, he's bereft.

[The Party Scene](https://youtu.be/R6e68ThXuqg?t=2m37s)

Then he shakes it off and heads outside. He jumps up on a  
table and motions for the music to stop.

Felicity stands just inside watching him through a window, as  
everyone cheers.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I'm very touched that you came to  
celebrate with me before I am sent  
up the river.

The crowd boos.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Closest neighbors are six miles  
away so don't worry about the  
noise. Actually, on second  
thought...let's wake those losers  
up!

The crowd cheers and the music starts playing again. Felicity  
watches Oliver as he moves through the crowd with his  
bodyguard, his face as serious now as it was happy a second  
ago.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
One minute he's real and the next  
he's fake. But does that make him  
the Vigilante?

[Diggle's Warning](https://youtu.be/d9jCMadRdlw?t=44s)

EXT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

Oliver is suited up once again, he crouches down watching  
Felicity through her window. This is getting to be a bad  
habit. Diggle's words still ringing in his ears...

DIGGLE (V.O.)  
You didn't count on so many people  
having questions...

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

Felicity sits cross-legged on the couch, balancing a bowl of  
mint chip ice cream on her knee. The evening news plays on  
the television.

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
In a surprising turn of events, the  
District Attorney's office has  
dropped all charges against Mr.  
Queen citing a report by multiple  
witnesses placing the Vigilante at  
the scene of an arms deal gone bad.  
Mr. Queen, who was under ankle  
monitoring and house arrest was  
confirmed to be at home, hosting a  
large gathering. In addition, Mr.  
Queen was attacked by an unknown  
assailant, he was not seriously  
injured, though SCPD has not yet  
identified the man or his motive.  
(the background image  
changes to a traffic  
accident scene)  
In other news, traffic on I-5 was  
backed up for several hours as  
police investigated a single car  
crash, the driver, a white male  
died on the scene...


	6. Episode 1x06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Felicity is back in a short but memorable scene. I can’t wait for her to finally talk to other characters regularly, because the voice over thing is so limiting. I wrote a little before and after for her scene in the episode. Plus one new scene to take us into the next two episodes. 
> 
> I highly recommend watching the episode or YouTube clips to refresh your memory if it's been awhile. I link to videos in the chapter.

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

An evening news broadcast in progress.

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
A Starling City police officer was  
shot today in an apparent bank  
robbery at Starling Trust.

The screen changes to a briefing room at Starling General.

DOCTOR  
Mr. Washington is in a coma and is  
listed in critical condition. We've  
managed to stabilize him, but the  
next 24 hours are crucial...

Felicity as usual, is inside the SCPD's website. But  
something's wrong. A screen pops up - someone's in there with  
her...

FELICITY (MURMURS)  
Who are you and what are you doing?

The screen shows a file transfer in progress. Felicity opens  
windows furiously trying to trace the origin.

FELICITY (TRIUMPHANT) (CONT'D)  
Gotcha!  
(she deflates, to herself)  
Huh. Why would someone inside the  
SCPD need to transfer  
files...unless it's you? My hooded  
friend...did you just break into  
SCPD to steal files off their  
computers?  
(smirks)  
Amateur.

Felicity does a little more digging.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
The bank robbery? That doesn't  
really fit your profile? Usually  
you go after the wealthy not some  
two bit criminals...and wow I  
really need to stop talking to  
myself.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

The Elevator dings and Felicity steps out, her tablet in  
hand. OLIVER QUEEN meets her at the entrance to Walter  
Steele's office.

OLIVER  
There you are.

FELICITY (SALTY)  
I was summoned and here I am.

Oliver motions to the large man, JOHN DIGGLE, standing next  
to him.

OLIVER  
John Diggle, this is Felicity  
Smoak.

Diggle and Felicity shake hands.

DIGGLE  
It's very nice to meet you.

The three enter Walter's office and take a seat.

FELICITY  
Likewise. What do you do for Mr.  
Queen?

DIGGLE  
I'm in personal security.

FELICITY  
So you're his bodyguard?

DIGGLE  
That's one of my job titles...

FELICITY  
I should add personal internet  
researcher for Oliver Queen to my  
job title.

Off Oliver

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Happily, I mean.

 

**a/n: This[video](https://youtu.be/bV24tAxpwpE) features all the relevant scenes.**

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY, CONTINUOUS

FELICITY  
Looks like the Restons left town  
shortly after that, they've only  
resurfaced this year, but I don't  
see a current address.

When Oliver doesn't answer, Felicity looks up.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Mr. Queen?

But Oliver is lost in thought (flashback). To Diggle.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
He does that doesn't he?

Diggle smirks in agreement.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Where does he go?

DIGGLE  
Nowhere good.

Oliver comes back to present.

OLIVER  
Is there a current address?

FELICITY (SLOWLY)  
Like I just said, no. Sorry.  
(beat)  
I'm not sure your friend is going  
to want to see you anyway,  
considering. Too bad you're not  
the vigilante.

OLIVER  
Now you don't think I'm the  
vigilante?

FELICITY  
Unless you figured out a way to be  
two places at once.

Oliver smirks.

OLIVER  
Why too bad?

FELICITY  
Doesn't he take from the rich to  
give to the poor, in Robin Hood  
cosplay no less?

DIGGLE (CURIOUS)  
You don't think he's a criminal?

OLIVER (TRACE OF BITTERNESS)  
A murderer.

FELICITY  
I'm not so sure.  
(beat)  
I mean one could make the case that  
he's not as bad as the Royal Flush  
Gang for instance. You know the  
ones that hit those banks, shot  
that police officer...

DIGGLE (INCREDULOUS)  
Are you saying they're not  
criminals? They stole that money,  
that police officer could die. How  
is that any different from the  
Vigilante stealing from Adam Hunt,  
shooting people with arrows?

Off Oliver, Diggle ignoring him, assessing Felicity.

FELICITY  
I'm not saying I agree with all his  
methods, especially the killing  
part, and yes, technically, he  
stole that money. But can you  
really call it that if you steal  
from a thief? If you ask me, he  
was righting a wrong. If you're  
asking what the difference is...  
(long beat, searching for  
words)  
The difference is the vigilante  
isn't keeping the money, he's  
trying to balance the scales. And  
maybe his methods are...  
(long beat)  
Unorthodox to say the least,  
but...maybe he's just making things  
right for people who can't.

DIGGLE  
That's what the police are for,  
what the courts are for.  
If everyone goes off and makes  
their own justice, it would be  
chaos.

FELICITY  
I don't disagree. But, the courts  
favor people with money, with  
power.

OLIVER  
People like my father.

Felicity looks away.

FELICITY  
I didn't say that.

OLIVER  
You didn't have to. My father made  
a business decision that ruined  
men's lives. He probably made ten  
of those a day. And unlike the  
vigilante, I can't change what  
happened to Reston, to any of them.

FELICITY  
You're right.  
(Off Oliver)  
You can't change what happened to  
them. We can't erase the mistakes  
we've made in the past.

There's a story there. She sounds like she's talking from  
experience.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
It's what we do now that matters.

Oliver takes that in. He stands nods to Felicity.

FELICITY (SNARKY) (CONT'D)  
Oh, are we done?

OLIVER  
Thank you Felicity.  
(he leans in, teasing)  
What would I do without my Personal  
Internet Researcher.

Off Felicity, a little flustered, how does he make personal  
sound so, well PERSONAL.

Without waiting for an answer, he strides out of the office,  
Diggle following.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY, CONTINUOUS

Felicity exits Walter's office as the elevator doors close on  
Oliver. Diggle turns to her as she approaches.

FELICITY  
He's more complicated than he  
looks.

DIGGLE  
Yes, he is.

FELICITY (PROBING)  
I can't figure out if he's a good  
guy or not?

Diggle turns to look at her. Nothing gets past her. Does she  
know the truth about Oliver Queen?

DIGGLE  
I think he is.  
(amending)  
Or could be.

They exchange a look. Both wondering what the other knows and  
what they're holding back. An instant kinship. Felicity  
watches Diggle closely...

FELICITY  
I think there's more to Oliver  
Queen than meets the eye.

DIGGLE (POKER-FACED)  
You have no idea.

Or does she...

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

Felicity studies her vigilante board, half listening to the  
evening news.

NEWS ANCHOR (V.O.)  
The Royal Flush Gang was foiled in  
a third robbery attempt at Redwood  
United Bank. Police have confirmed  
that one of the members of the gang  
was killed during the robbery  
attempt. He has been identified as  
Derek Reston...

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Reston, as in Oliver's 'friend.'  
That can't be a coincidence. I  
thought Oliver Queen was the  
vigilante, but how could he be at  
his house and across town at the  
same time?

Felicity pins a picture of Oliver's mugshot back on the  
board.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
But there's no doubt that Oliver  
Queen knows the hood. Is he  
helping the Vigilante? All his  
horrible excuses; the laptop, the  
blueprints, the fact that both of  
them showed up at the same time in  
Starling City, the scar tissue on  
his body.  
(beat)  
And now Reston, the man Oliver  
Queen barely knows but suddenly  
needs to reconnect with, also just  
happens to be a member of the Royal  
Flush Gang.  
(beat)  
Maybe they met on the island. Maybe  
he's funding the vigilante. How are  
they connected?

Felicity puzzles over all her 'clues.' There's a knock on the  
door. Felicity quickly turns over the poster leaning it  
against a wall, hiding the back from view. She opens the  
door. A young man, early 30s, stands in front of her. A  
stranger.

FELICITY (CONFUSED BUT WARY)  
Hi.

MAN (FRIENDLY)  
Hi. Umm Wow you're...I'm your new  
neighbor. I just moved in next  
door.

FELICITY  
Oh. Welcome...

MAN  
Nick.

FELICITY  
Felicity.

He stares at her awkwardly, obviously gobsmacked by his  
pretty neighbor.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Did you need...

NICK  
Yes! I'm sorry. I'm not normally  
this awkward.

FELICITY  
I can relate. To being awkward,  
which I am, often. Like now, for  
instance.

They laugh, ice broken.

NICK  
Screwdriver.

FELICITY (CONFUSED)  
Huh?

NICK  
That's why I came over, I realized  
I don't have a screwdriver.

FELICITY  
Right. That would make putting  
together furniture...

NICK  
Pretty difficult.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Nearly impossible.

They smile at each other, a small spark.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I'll just go get it.

She heads into the kitchen, pulls open a drawer to retrieve  
it, turns back to Nick, who is still standing in the doorway.  
He is looking at her apartment curiously.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Here you go.

NICK  
It's nice to meet you Felicity. And  
I'll return this as soon as I'm-

FELICITY  
Don't worry about it, take your  
time.

NICK  
Thanks.  
(beat)  
You have a thing for Robin Hood.

Felicity freezes, immediately thinking about the Vigilante.

FELICITY  
Excuse me?

NICK  
Your movie poster. The Adventures  
of Robin Hood, it's a classic.

Sigh of relief. Felicity nods in agreement.

NICK (INDICATING THE SCREW DRIVER)  
(CONT'D)  
Thanks again.

FELICITY  
Good night.

Felicity closes the door. Eyeing the poster.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I do not have a 'thing' for Robin  
Hood  
(perhaps a little more  
defensively than  
necessary)  
Or any other archer.

Wethinks the lady doth protest too much.


	7. Episode 1x07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode begins a mini arc with Oliver and the Huntress. Oliver gets intel in the episode, which Diggle remarks on, but doesn’t say from where or how, so I wrote a fill in the gap scene with Felicity. The second scene is sandwiched between two existing scenes (Oliver with Thea & Oliver with Helena) furthering a subplot between Felicity and her neighbor, and perhaps spurring Oliver to pursue Helena romantically at the end of the episode. The Thea dialogue (in italic) is from the actual episode.

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

Felicity exits the server room, looking down at her tablet as  
she walks. Not realizing until she hits the wall of muscle  
that OLIVER QUEEN is waiting right outside the door. He  
steadies her with both hands on her shoulders.

OLIVER  
Whoa.

FELICITY  
Oliver. I mean Mr. Queen.

OLIVER  
Oliver's fine. I was--

Eyes wide in shock, she interrupts.

FELICITY  
Your mom, everyone's been talking  
about what happened. Is she okay?

OLIVER  
She's fine, I--

Before he can continue...

FELICITY (BABBLING)  
I heard you took off after the  
guy...did you catch him? Do you  
know who it was--

OLIVER  
Felicity.

She stops abruptly, suddenly realizing she hasn't let him get  
a word in.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I was wondering if you could--

FELICITY (WITHOUT HESITATION)  
Yes, of course, I'll help you find  
out who shot at Mrs. Queen.

Oliver stops short. He wasn't expecting it to be that easy.  
She didn't even wait to hear his lame excuse.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
It's your mom.

Off Oliver, touched.

She looks around in an exaggerated way and then pulls him  
into the server room she was just in. (We'll see this room  
soon).

They sit across from each other and he watches her type.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
According to her schedule...

OLIVER  
Do I want to know how it's so easy  
for you to access my mother, the  
CEO's, personal schedule?

She looks up nervously.

FELICITY  
Probably not.  
(beat)  
Should I go on?

OLIVER  
I know my mother was meeting with  
Paul Copani and that he works for  
Bertinelli construction. What else  
can you tell me about Bertinelli?

FELICITY  
Other than he's rumored to be the  
Godfather of Star City.

OLIVER  
SCPD thinks whoever was shooting  
was aiming for Copani. I need to  
know why.

FELICITY (JOKES, BAD MARLON BRANDO  
IMPRESSION)  
Are you making me an offer I can't  
refuse?

OLIVER (CONFUSED)  
What?

FELICITY  
You know from the movie--

Off Oliver

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Never mind.  
(beat, cautiously)  
Finding out who was targeting  
Copani would possibly necessitate  
hacking into the SCPD  
database...which is highly illegal.

OLIVER (DEADPAN)  
I would certainly never ask you to  
do something illegal.

They stare at each other.

FELICITY (SLOWLY)  
That is good to know.

She types.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Then I won't tell you how I know  
that four of Bertinelli's known top  
level associates have been murdered  
in the last few months. All with  
the same MO - gun shot wounds.  
According to the SCPD, the killer  
shot multiple times.

Off Oliver

OLIVER (PUZZLED)  
That doesn't sound like a mob  
enforcer. They generally kill  
clean, single gunshot wound to the  
back of the head.

Felicity regards him with curiosity and he shifts  
uncomfortably.

FELICITY  
Sometimes I don't get you. And by  
sometimes, I mean ever.

Oliver stands up.

OLIVER  
Can you send me that info?

Felicity nods before Oliver turns leaving the room.

 

[Relevant Scene from 1:50-2:40](https://youtu.be/nhFcMdjOdd8?t=1m51s)

 

_THEA_   
_You seem really lonely. And we all_   
_have our secrets, Ollie. Clearly_   
_you have yours. And it's fine if_   
_you don't want to share them with_   
_us...but I just really think you_   
_should share them with someone._

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

Felicity is at her front door, struggling to insert her key  
into the lock while juggling bags of groceries.

NICK  
You look like you could use a hand.

He jumps in to grab a bag out of her hand that is dangerously  
close to toppling onto the floor.

She unlocks the apartment and he follows her inside.

FELICITY (GRATEFUL)  
Thanks. That one had the eggs in  
it.

Awkward silence.

NICK  
I just came by to give you back  
your screwdriver. Thank you.

He hands it over.

FELICITY  
You're welcome. What are neighbors  
for.

He stands a moment, not ready to leave.

NICK  
Would you like to have dinner  
sometime?

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Do you want a glass of wine?

They laugh.

NICK  
Sure. I'd love some wine. And then  
we can make plans for a  
dinner...date?

FELICITY (SMILES)  
A...date.

Suddenly we shift to outside the apartment looking in.  
Oliver watching them from across the way, pensive, sad,  
lonely.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
Who is this guy? New neighbor?  
Someone I need to look into...make  
sure he is who he says he is.

Felicity opens a bottle of wine and fills two glasses,  
chatting animatedly with Nick.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
Maybe a distraction is a good  
thing, she'll stop looking into my  
secrets.  
(long beat as Oliver  
continues to watch them)  
I thought I could be myself with  
Helena, but she's just like me.

Nick says something and Felicity laughs.

OLIVER  
I can never have normal. I can  
never be myself, never tell anyone  
the truth. I'm too damaged, it's  
too late for me, but it doesn't  
have to be too late for Helena.


	8. Episode 1x08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode continues the Helena storyline. We get the first glimpse at the Undertaking’s endgame which is uncovered by Felicity and given to Walter. I wrote a fill in the gap scene with Felicity discovering it. The second scene is sandwiched between two existing scenes (The first is with Walter, having found the infamous book in Moira’s bedroom, he hands it to Felicity to figure out where it came from and the second is her telling Walter what she found). I’ve created a new character for her to interact with at QC, maybe I’ll use him again! Also, I have linked to her relevant scenes in the episode.

  
INT. FELICITY'S CUBICLE, QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT

Felicity sits at her desk, various financial documents  
onscreen. One says Tempest, LLC.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Walter only asked me to look into  
what the funds for Tempest were  
for. But something doesn't add up.  
Moira Queen diverted company funds  
into a secret LLC. But why? I'd  
bet that this isn't the only secret  
Mrs. Queen is hiding. Walter has  
the right to know the truth, even  
if the truth hurts.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Looks like I'm not the only one  
looking into Tempest.

Felicity leans forward in puzzlement. Pulls up another  
screen.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
NSA, Argus? Whoever this is is very  
good at covering their tracks...but  
they haven't met me...

An image pops up on screen.

FELICITY (MUTTERS)  
What is this?

Several screens pop up - street maps of Starling City, Train  
Maps, Bus routes. Felicity sits back in frustration.

FELICITY (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
No match. I should show this to Mr.  
Steele. Maybe he knows what this  
is.

She pulls a printed image of the symbol folding it in half.

FELICITY (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
I just hope he doesn't shoot the  
messenger

[Kangaroos Look Evil](https://youtu.be/JvcAKfBvOU0)

* * *

 

[I hate mysteries, they bug me. They need to be solved.](https://youtu.be/64jJajv6_d4)

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED

Felicity walks down a corridor at Queen Consolidated lost in  
thought, Walter's book palmed in her hand.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Walter wanted me to look into the  
book. So far it's provenance is  
unremarkable. The book was  
purchased over 5 years ago from a  
specialty paperie in Starling City.  
According to their records they  
made several copies, a custom order  
by Robert Queen.

She approaches a door with a sign saying 'Applied Sciences  
Division.'

FELICITY (V.O.)  
Maybe this was just a simple gift  
that Mr. Queen gave to loved ones  
and nothing more. But something  
feels hinky.

Felicity approaches a shaggy young man, in his late 20's.  
He's wearing safety goggles peering closely at something on  
his work table.

FELICITY  
David?

David jumps, startled out of concentration.

DAVID  
Whoa, Felicity? You really  
shouldn't sneak up on people.

FELICITY  
Sorry. That looks interesting.

David hastily covers up what he was doing and looks around  
paranoid.

DAVID (WHISPERS)  
It's a little off book so...

Felicity nods.

DAVID (CONT'D)  
The last time I saw you was a year  
ago at the MIT mixer. I thought you  
were going to join us for Dungeons  
and Dragons?

Felicity shifts uncomfortably.

FELICITY  
I've been busy.

DAVID  
Hanging with Oliver Queen.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
Do people actually work here or  
just gossip?

David raises his hands in mock surrender.

DAVID  
No judgment here. What brings you  
to Applied Sciences?

Felicity hesitates a moment and then shows David the book. He  
takes it from here, turning it over in his hands, flipping  
through the blank pages.

FELICITY  
A...friend of mine, sent that to  
me. I think there's some kind of  
coded message in it, maybe written  
in--

DAVID  
Invisible ink! Cool.

FELICITY  
I've tried the usual methods. Heat  
works but do you have something  
that would make it easier to read  
and less likely to...light it on  
fire?

David is already rummaging around in his desk. He pulls out  
a pair of glasses.

DAVID  
Something that allows you to pick  
up the sub-visible variations in  
the UV spectrum?

Off Felicity.

DAVID (CONT'D)  
Just a little something I've been  
working on for QC.

FELICITY  
Can I borrow it?

DAVID  
No. I'll get fired!

FELICITY  
It's important. You know I wouldn't  
ask unless it was.

DAVID (LOWERS VOICE)  
Are you hacking again?

Felicity shakes her head.

FELICITY  
I can't tell you. Please, David.

David hesitates and then rolls his eyes and nods.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Thank you! I owe you one.

As Felicity walks away...

DAVID  
I could use some help with some  
parking tickets...

 

[It needs to be dark in here if we're going to do this](https://youtu.be/9aOi85C8yKI)


	9. Episode 1x09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a short scene with Walter at the beginning of the episode where she tells him about Doug Miller being on the list. I felt it was pretty self-explanatory so I left that one alone. The second Felicity scene is with Oliver and I wrote a little bit of business for after he leaves. Emily had some interesting facial reactions that I wanted to write around, first when she’s handed the arrow and then later she gets this sad look on her face. Her last scene is a voice over phone call with Walter - the cliffhanger of him being taken. Text in BOLD is episode dialogue.

[Felicity Scene #1: Conversation with Walter](https://youtu.be/NVbJgtiphGw)

[Felicity Scene #2: Conversation with Oliver](https://youtu.be/WYxr7Wy4Ju8)

  
INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

The door quietly closes behind Oliver Queen's retreating  
back.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
His buddy Steve...yeah right.  
Oliver is helping the Vigilante  
find out about this copycat Archer.  
And it must be a copycat, because  
that arrow was black, not green.

Felicity's phone dings and she glances at it. A text from her  
mother.

FELICITY  
Nope.

She turns the phone over ignoring the text message: Honey,  
I've left you three messages and you haven't called me back!

FELICITY (V.O.)  
The last place I want to be for the  
holidays is with my mother.  
(beat)  
Everyone thinks that the Vigilante  
shot Adam Hunt.  
But it doesn't make sense. He got  
what he wanted from Hunt. And if he  
asked Oliver to look into this  
arrow for him, then maybe it was  
someone else and Oliver is helping  
the Hood figure out who.  
(beat)  
What I can't figure out is how  
Oliver and the Vigilante got  
involved in the first place. And  
now that Oliver has involved me...I  
guess I'm helping the Vigilante  
too.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT

Felicity is studying Walter Steele's notebook once again. Her  
phone dings - a text message from her friend in Applied  
Sciences, David.

David: Your boyfriend Queen is in the hospital.

Felicity sighs heavily.

FELICITY  
He's NOT my boyf--

She stops as the last part of the sentence sinks in. She  
texts back

FS: What are you talking about?

David: First my boss Doug gets shot at by that vigilante and  
now Oliver Queen gets hit by a Semi while riding his  
motorcycle. Do you ever get the feeling that people  
associated with QC are cursed?

FELICITY (UPSET, V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Or maybe people associated with me.  
I told Walter about Doug Miller and  
now he's dead. I help Oliver help  
the Vigilante figure out where that  
black arrow came from and people  
are held hostage and Oliver gets  
hit by a truck...

Felicity flashes back...

OLIVER  
 **Felicity...You are remarkable.**

FELICITY (UPSET)  
You barely know him Felicity. Why  
are you so upset?

She drums her fingers on the table. Itching to snatch up the  
phone, but not sure. She grabs the phone almost letting it  
fly in her haste. Her fingers shaking she pulls up Walter  
and hits dial.

[ Felicity Scene #3: Phone call with Walter](https://youtu.be/RGmpbPvekEE)

INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT, INTERCUT

FELICITY (WORDS COMING OUT IN A RUSH,  
WORRIED)  
Mr. Steele, I just heard about  
Oliver. He was in some kind of  
accident? Is he going to be all  
right?

WALTER  
 **Thank you for calling Felicity, but**  
 **Oliver's gonna be fine, he's**  
 **already on the mend.**

Felicity slumps back in her chair, relieved.

FELICITY  
 **Good, I'm glad to hear it, sir.**  
(beat, cautiously)  
Actually Sir, I've been wanting to  
ask you whether that information  
about Doug Miller ended up being  
important.

WALTER  
 **I'm stepping into an elevator so**  
 **I'll probably lose you. I'll call**  
 **you straight back.**

Walter enters the elevator another man is already inside. He  
stands in front of him. As the doors close, the man quickly  
leans forward and injects a needle into Walter's neck. Walter  
slumps down unconscious!

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - AN HOUR LATER

Felicity checks the phone, for what seems like the hundredth  
time and places the phone down and stares distractedly  
reading an article about the hostage situation from earlier  
in the evening. A few minutes go by. She turns the phone over  
checking it even though there's no call. She continues to  
wait, but still nothing.  
She pulls up Walter's contact again and hesitates and then  
pushes dial. It goes straight to voice mail.

FELICITY (DREAD, HESITANT)  
Mr. Steele, It's Felicity. You said  
you were going to call me right  
back, but that was over an hour  
ago.  
(beat)  
I'm sure you're very busy and you  
probably just forgot. And I know  
that this might sound presumptuous,  
but I'd feel a lot better if you  
would just give me a call back. I  
don't want to bother you, it's  
just...well, it's not like you. I'm  
sure I'm just over  
reacting...Anyway, um, good night.

She hangs up.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
He's going to either think you're  
psychotic or...

But Felicity can't finish that thought out loud.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
OR something bad happened to  
Walter...and it's my fault.


	10. Episode 1x10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another episode without Felicity. So I added two fill in the blank scenes. In the first scene, Felicity runs into Oliver before he heads home for movie night with his mom and Thea. The second scene is an explanation on how Diggle got the info on the missing truck in the episode.

INT. BIG BELLY DINER - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN stands at the counter giving his order.

OLIVER  
I'll have three Big Belly Doubles  
with Cheese, three fries...uh  
large, and two chocolate shakes and  
a strawberry.

FELICITY (O.S.)  
Hungry?

Oliver turns to find FELICITY SMOAK standing behind him.

OLIVER (PLEASANTLY SURPRISED)  
Felicity.  
(he gestures towards the  
kitchen)  
It's not all for me, I swear.

Off Felicity.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I'm picking up dinner for my  
family. I figured it'd be nice to  
have a night in just us.

Felicity turns serious.

FELICITY  
I can't believe Mr. Steele's been  
missing for six weeks. Have you  
heard from him? Has there been any  
leads?

OLIVER  
No. Nothing yet.

Felicity looks down hiding her dismay.

FELICITY (QUIETLY)  
You know I was the last person to  
talk him before he...disappeared.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER (SURPRISED)  
I didn't know that.

FELICITY  
Detective Lance questioned me right  
after Mr. Steele disappeared. But,  
I wasn't much help.

OLIVER  
What did you two talk about?

Felicity pauses, glancing down into her work bag, she's been  
clutching to her body. The notebook can be seen slightly  
jutting up from the rest of the things. Can she trust him?

FELICITY  
Oh nothing...Just work stuff.

Oliver accepts that answer, takes a beat to scan the room  
like he's looking for someone...her neighbor?

OLIVER  
Why are you here? Date night with  
your boyfriend.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY (BABBLING)  
I don't have a boyfriend. Just  
picking up some food on my way home  
(awkward beat)  
so yeah...just here solo. Single.  
(slightly under her  
breath)  
As my mother likes to remind me,  
terminally, tragically single.

Oliver smiles amused which increases her babbling.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
And even if I was on a date, which  
I'm not, Big Belly wouldn't be my  
first choice.

Oliver's grin widens.

OLIVER  
Noted.

She's flustered even more now.

FELICITY  
Not that I was implying that you  
and I--  
(clears her throat,  
desperate attempt to  
deflect)  
What's in there?

She points to a plastic bag in his hand. Oliver looks down  
and a bit embarrassed.

OLIVER  
DVDs. I had this idea we could  
distract ourselves with a movie.  
But, when I got to the store I  
realized that I had no clue what to  
choose.  
(deadpans)  
The island I was stranded on didn't  
have a multiplex.  
(beat)  
So, I just bought a few.

She reaches for the bag.

FELICITY  
Can I?

OLIVER  
Sure.

She opens the bag and pulls out a Twilight DVD. Derision.

FELICITY  
Twilight? Really?

OLIVER  
I heard it was a thing.

She shakes her head no, and puts it back in the bag like it  
has cooties. She picks out a second movie and looks at the  
cover.

FELICITY (AMUSED)  
Robin Hood. The Russell Crowe  
version.

OLIVER  
He was really good in Gladiator.

FELICITY  
Definitely not.

OLIVER (TEASES)  
Of course you're a snob, you're a  
classic movie buff.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY (CURIOUSLY)  
How did you know that?

Oh Shit. Oliver freezes. He's messed up. What's he supposed  
to say, I know that because I watch you watching classic  
movies through your apartment windows at night like a  
creeper?

Felicity still staring at him.

OLIVER (COVERING LAMELY)  
I just...assumed you were the type  
of person who liked classic movies.

Off Felicity - buying it but still thinking he's strange.

FELICITY  
Okay.

She pulls out the last movie, Due Date, amusement back.  
Holding it up, she looks at him waiting expectantly.

OLIVER (SLIGHTLY EMBARRASSED)  
It's supposed to be a comedy, I  
thought maybe Thea would like it.

FELICITY  
Zach Galifianakis is pretty funny.

OLIVER  
I don't know who that is.

Felicity smiles. Of course you don't. Carly walks over  
holding several bags of food.

CARLY (TO OLIVER)  
Your order is ready.

Felicity puts the DVD back in the bag and hands it back to  
him.

FELICITY  
Definitely the comedy. Solid choice  
for a distraction.

OLIVER  
Seems like I can't go a day without  
your help, Felicity. Thank you.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
I hope your family...I hope Mr.  
Steele comes home soon.

 

* * *

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

Felicity works at her desk, the phone rings.

 

INT. ARROW BUNKER - DAY, INTERCUT

DIGGLE  
Felicity? It's John Diggle.

FELICITY (SURPRISED)  
Mr. Diggle. What can I do for you?

DIGGLE  
I was wondering if you could help  
me. A...friend of mine, his truck  
was stolen and I was hoping maybe  
you could help me locate it for  
him.

FELICITY (SKEPTICAL)  
A friend.

DIGGLE  
Yeah.

FELICITY  
You and Oliver Queen have  
interesting friends. Speaking of  
Oliver he hasn't needed much help  
for his "friend" lately.

DIGGLE  
He's been laying low since his  
stepfather went missing.

FELICITY  
Has there been any news about Mr.  
Steele?

DIGGLE  
No.

Felicity sighs heavily. Pulls the keyboard toward her.

FELICITY  
What kind of car was it?

DIGGLE  
It was a 1972 pickup truck last  
seen near that plant that burned up  
earlier in the week.

Felicity works.

FELICITY  
Okay. Let's see if I can find it on  
the city's traffic cameras. Got it.  
I'll retask a satellite to track  
its movements...and...It looks like  
it might be near Stagg Chemical?

Diggle shakes his head in amazement.

DIGGLE  
How do you do that so fast?

FELICITY  
I'm not done yet. I'm going to see  
if I can patch into their security  
feeds...Boom, gotcha. There is a  
pickup parked on a side street  
outside of Stagg Chemical. Sending  
you a screen capture now.

Diggle's phone dings. He pulls up the picture. It's the same  
pickup.

DIGGLE  
That is the one.

FELICITY  
I'll text you the coordinates.  
Anything else I can help you with  
Mr. Diggle.

DIGGLE  
No. You mind if I take the credit  
on this. I don't know if my friend  
would appreciate me going to  
someone outside.

FELICITY  
Sure. I hope your friend gets his  
truck back.

DIGGLE  
You know, Felicity, have you ever  
considered working in law  
enforcement or security? Might be  
more in line with your...talents.

FELICITY  
Once. In a different lifetime. Good  
luck Mr. Diggle.


	11. Episode 1x11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode featured two Felicity Scenes. In the first, Oliver goes to her to find out what info is on a security fob and gives her a story about a scavenger hunt with a bottle of expensive wine as a prize. The second scene is a phone conversation, where she tells him her findings and suggests they go to the police with the information. I added a new scene immediately after to fill in the blank my subplot of her reconciling Oliver and the Hood’s relationship. 
> 
> I have to do this because in the show, when he reveals himself as the Arrow to her, she says something like you make so much more sense now. So, she obviously didn’t know he was the vigilante. The second reason is that when she finally gives him the notebook, she tells him that she’s been debating for weeks about whether or not to trust him with it. The decision to bring them together re: the notebook/the team is what I will focus on in the next few episodes.

  
INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT

Felicity looks at the phone in her hand.

FELICITY  
So, no wine then?

She stares at the computer screen undecided, talking to  
herself...

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Do I report this obvious evidence  
of an armored car heist ring and  
possibly get arrowed OR do I listen  
to Oliver Queen, who is TOTALLY  
working for the hood and send him  
the information I found out and  
keep quiet. Arrow or jail time,  
what are you going to do Felicity?  
(beat)  
It's a hell of a choice.

Felicity pulls out the notebook and stares at it. She types  
and the screen switches.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Or do you completely avoid deciding  
by once again trying to find your  
missing boss, who is most likely  
missing because you uncovered  
something in this notebook.  
(Felicity's voice tightens  
her fingers hitting the  
keys in emphasis)  
But, of course, you didn't tell  
the police about it. Instead, you  
have been spending the last seven  
weeks trying to find him on your  
own...  
(she pounds on the  
keyboard in frustration)  
Without any luck!

She growls in frustration, pushing the keyboard away from  
her.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Not to mention the fact that you  
are once again talking to yourself  
like a crazy person.

She takes off her glasses, rubs her eyes tiredly.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I guess the question is do you  
trust the Hood? To do the right  
thing about this robbery...

Eyes stealing back to the notebook...

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
...And maybe help find Walter, if  
he's still...

She doesn't want to finish that thought.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
No. A looney toon running around  
town in a hood with a bow and arrow  
that's just crazy, right?

She sighs, slumping in her chair. She sits up again,  
switching screens back to the armored car information.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
But, maybe, the question is...do I  
trust Oliver Queen? Oliver Queen  
trusts the vigilante and I think I  
can trust Oliver Queen. So if a  
equals b, and b equals c, then  
maybe...

Her fingers pause, she clicks enter and leans back in her  
chair.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I really hope I look good in prison  
chic.


	12. Episode 1x12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode featured two Felicity scenes. In the first, Oliver goes to Felicity with a sample of Vertigo to analyze. I decided to write a scene before the second Felicity scene in the episode. It comes at the end of the episode when Felicity meets Oliver and gives him the notebook with the list. I just wanted to explore how she comes to this decision and rather than doing a long voice over monologue, I decided to use the device of a phone call with Donna coupled with flashbacks (some from the show, some from my own scenes). The second Felicity scene (after this one) is where Felicity gives Oliver the notebook.
> 
> One more episode to go!

EXT. BIG BELLY DINER - NIGHT

A red car pulls into a parking spot on the street. FELICITY  
SMOAK is the driver. She turns off the engine and looks out  
her window at the Big Belly Diner across from her.

Oliver Queen is framed in the picture window, alone on a  
stool facing the outside. His image is slightly blurred from  
the raindrops hitting against the window pane, but she can  
tell it's him. For a moment, she wonders if he sees her, but  
he looks lost in thought.

FELICITY (V.O.)  
I had set up this meeting with  
Oliver Queen so that I could give  
him Walter's notebook. But now that  
I'm here...I'm not so sure.

Her phone rings. She looks down at it, a picture of her  
mother, DONNA SMOAK, on the screen identifies the caller. She  
grimaces her thumb hovering over the call decline but then  
reluctantly answers.

FELICITY  
Hi mom.

DONNA  
Finally! You must be very busy at  
work because apparently you don't  
seem to have time to call me.

Felicity rolls her eyes.

FELICITY  
I'm sorry mother.

DONNA (SHARPLY)  
What's wrong?

FELICITY (STARTLED)  
What do you mean? Nothing's wrong.

DONNA  
Felicity Smoak, I am your mother  
and I can tell when something is  
wrong with you. Is it a boy? Do you  
need me to come there?

FELICITY  
NO! It's...

Felicity glances at Oliver.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
It's a...coworker.

DONNA (DEFLATED)  
Oh. Well do you want to talk about  
it?

Not really and not with my mother.

FELICITY (RELUCTANTLY)  
There's this guy at work.

DONNA (EXCITED)  
Ooh a guy! Is he cute?

Felicity sighs, shaking her head. This is a mistake.

FELICITY (ANNOYED)  
Mom.

DONNA  
Okay, I'm sorry it's just that I  
don't want you to be alone and  
you're not getting any younger.

FELICITY  
Mom! Forget it!

DONNA  
No. Okay, I'm listening. I'm sorry.  
Please.

Felicity sighs heavily.

FELICITY  
This guy, this coworker, he's kind  
of got a bad reputation. He doesn't  
take his...job seriously.

FLASHBACK - Intercut of scenes. Oliver drunk and swatting at  
the paparazzi, Oliver standing on the table at his welcome  
home party saying "I love Tequila!", Oliver stumbling at the  
groundbreaking ceremony, Oliver standing in front of the  
crowd at his house arrest party saying "Let's wake those  
losers up!"

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
But, some people think that he has  
potential to be good...at his job.

FLASHBACK - Queen Consolidated. Felicity and JOHN DIGGLE

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
He's more complicated than he  
looks.

DIGGLE  
Yes, he is.

FELICITY (PROBING)  
I can't figure out if he's a good  
guy or not?

DIGGLE  
I think he is.  
(amending)  
Or could be.

PRESENT

FELICITY  
And I've seen myself that he does  
care sometimes...

FLASHBACK

Oliver sitting next to his mom in court, holding Thea's hand  
as they walk up the courthouse steps for her bail hearing.

PRESENT

DONNA  
I don't understand, what's the  
problem?

FELICITY  
I found out something about...his  
department. I can't go into detail  
except to say, it could be bad. And  
I'm trying to decide if I should  
tell him or not. I'm just not sure  
I can trust him.  
(beat)  
He's stretched the truth  
about...projects before.

FLASHBACK

Oliver holding the syringes filled with Vertigo from earlier  
in the episode.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
But, at the same time, he's done  
some good things...for the company.

FLASHBACK (new scene)

Felicity reading a news article about Count Vertigo being  
captured by the vigilante and in police custody.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
And I've enjoyed working with  
him...

FLASHBACK - Intercut of Oliver stopping at her desk in 1x03,  
Oliver sitting across from her as she worked as his personal  
internet researcher, Oliver saying "You're Remarkable".

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
He made me feel valuable, doing  
work that really mattered, and  
using skills that I haven't used in  
a long time, and he appreciates me  
for my brains.

And it doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous and makes my stomach  
flip when he smiles at me.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
But, the problem is that if I tell  
him this bad news, it might hurt  
him because it's about something  
our boss may have done that isn't  
so good. And he may blame me for  
telling him and that could end  
us...working together.  
(beat)  
But, at the same time, he deserves  
to know the truth and if I tell  
him, then maybe he can fix it  
before it gets worse. I'm just not  
sure what to do.

DONNA  
I can't tell you what the right  
thing to do is, but I know one  
thing.  
(beat)  
You are one of the smartest people  
I have ever met and you have always  
done the right thing. You just need  
to trust your instincts.  
(more cheerful)  
And even if that means losing your  
job for telling the truth, I have  
no doubts you'll land on your feet.  
And you know there are IT  
departments in Las Vegas too.

Felicity smiles.

FELICITY  
Thanks mom. I got to go. Love you.

Felicity hangs up. But doesn't move. She stares out the  
window at Oliver.

FELICITY (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Oliver Queen is still a mystery.  
Most of the time he pretends like  
he doesn't care about anything, but  
then there's his ridiculous stories  
and his involvement with the  
vigilante. Not to mention, that I  
once thought he WAS the hood until  
I realized he couldn't be two  
places at once.  
(beat)  
There's a sadness in him. A sadness  
he doesn't show anyone. How he is  
when he thinks no one is watching.

FLASHBACK - Felicity seeing Oliver's sad face after Laurel  
walks away from him in the pilot, Oliver's smile fading as he  
walks off the groundbreaking stage.

PRESENT

FELICITY (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Like RIGHT NOW. Maybe he's helping  
the hood catch criminals.  
(beat)  
And if Walter is still alive, maybe  
with the notebook they can find  
him.  
(Felicity looks at Oliver,  
still lost in thought,  
his mind faraway)  
He's not perfect, far from it.  
There's a lot wrong, let's be  
honest, but somehow I believe in  
him. And it seems like he needs  
that in his life. There's a wound  
there below the surface and I don't  
know what caused it. But, this man  
is broken and lonely and hurting.  
(beat)  
I can't help but think that there's  
something else, someone else under  
that carefree mask. And whoever  
that person is...I trust him.

Her mind made up, Felicity grabs her coat and bag, gets out  
of the car, and heads across the street.


	13. Episode 1x13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The episode after this is where Felicity finds out that Oliver is the vigilante. Sadly, this episode had no Felicity scenes in it other than a mention by Oliver to Diggle about where the notebook came from. I decided to piggyback off that into a conversation between Oliver and Diggle about telling her Oliver’s secret.

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN sits at the desk looking at the computer. On  
screen are several newspaper articles and a picture of  
Felicity Smoak...

JOHN DIGGLE enters.

DIGGLE  
We sort of glossed over it before,  
but are we going to talk about the  
fact that Felicity Smoak gave you  
that notebook?

Oliver quickly shuts off the monitor, tries to look busy.

OLIVER  
What is there to talk about?

DIGGLE  
I don't know, that she's been  
working with your stepfather  
looking into your mother.  
(picks up the notebook)  
That she's had this notebook for  
months and didn't mention it to the  
police or anyone else. Why now?  
Why you? Do you think she's figured  
you out?

OLIVER  
No. I've taken precautions to make  
sure she doesn't.  
(doubt creeping in)  
But, she's very smart and if she's  
seen that list...

DIGGLE  
It's only a matter of time before  
she puts two and two together.  
(beat)  
Maybe, we should bring her in on  
this. We know she can keep a  
secret.

OLIVER  
No. Too many people already know.  
And we don't need anyone else  
involved.

DIGGLE (NOT BUYING IT)  
She's already involved, isn't she?  
And I'm not just talking about the  
notebook. We would save a hell of a  
lot of time not having to run back  
and forth to Queen Consolidated  
every week when we need help with  
someone on the list. Not to mention  
we are fast running out of good  
excuses.

OLIVER  
None of them were very good.

DIGGLE  
My point exactly. And she's already  
said some things that lead me to  
believe that she's not averse to  
helping the vigilante or breaking  
the rules when Oliver Queen is  
asking.

Off Oliver - annoyance rising.

OLIVER  
Digg.

DIGGLE (PERSISTING)  
I'm just saying, Oliver, she's too  
smart not to figure things out  
eventually. Maybe that's why she  
gave YOU that notebook in the first  
place.

OLIVER (HEATED)  
What we do is too dangerous and I'm  
not going to put her life at risk.

DIGGLE  
She's helping us, whether she knows  
it or not, that already puts her at  
risk. At least this way it's her  
choice.

Oliver jumps up and grabs his bow, walking away from Diggle  
and the conversation.

DIGGLE (EXASPERATED) (CONT'D)  
So that's it? You just walk away?  
No discussion, just no?

Oliver stops and turns to face Diggle.

OLIVER  
My crusade...  
(points one end of the bow  
in his hand at Diggle for  
emphasis)  
...MY choice.

He turns and walks out. Diggle watches him go, shaking his  
head in amazement. He walks over to the computer, switches on  
the monitor and sees the article.

DIGGLE (SMIRKS)  
Now see, THIS is why we need her.  
SHE would have covered her tracks.


	14. Episode 1x14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds out that Oliver is the vigilante. I wrote three short scenes between Diggle and Felicity filling in the blanks before Oliver woke up. I'm including the YouTube links for the scenes before and after the ones here.

[Part 1](https://youtu.be/06eizy7KWC8), [Part 2](https://youtu.be/O-HVq9oOYDE)

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

FELICITY  
But why come to me?

DIGGLE  
Hard as it probably is to admit,  
even Oliver needs help sometimes.

FELICITY  
When the vigilante first showed up,  
I thought it could be Oliver. Too  
many coincidences, you know?

Off Diggle

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
But then...I couldn't figure out  
how he could be two places at once.  
(dawning realization)  
That was you wasn't it?

DIGGLE (SMIRKS)  
Yep.

Felicity shakes her head, glances over at Oliver.

FELICITY  
You said he doesn't like questions,  
but I gotta ask,  
(waves arms to encompass  
the cave)  
How is all this possible? Why is  
Oliver Queen fighting crime with a  
bow and arrow? Why are you helping  
him?

DIGGLE  
Well, first, billionaire remember?  
Second, I don't know a lot of the  
answers. And as for me? It's like I  
told you at Queen Consolidated, I  
think he could become...the hero  
this city needs.

Oliver starts seizing.

[Part 3](https://youtu.be/TFk77Vb569U)

INT. ARROW CAVE - CONTINUOUS

Felicity looks down at Oliver, taking in all the scars.

FELICITY  
I read about the scar tissue, but  
seeing it in the flesh...

DIGGLE  
I'm guessing I don't want to know  
how you know about it.

FELICITY  
Unless there's a tatoo parlor on  
that island, I'm thinking he wasn't  
always on the island.

DIGGLE  
I think you'd guess right. Not that  
Oliver talks much about what went  
down the last five years.

Felicity wanders around the cave.

FELICITY  
He's certainly changed.

She runs a finger along the edge of one of the computers.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I wish I could say the same for  
this equipment.

DIGGLE  
Not up to your standards.

Felicity grimaces.

FELICITY  
It's...sad.

DIGGLE  
Maybe this will help.

Diggle holds up a credit card. Felicity looks at him  
quizzically.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
It's not mine! Oliver gave it to  
me, to buy supplies for this place.  
I'm pretty sure if you think his  
system needs an upgrade, he'd want  
it taken care of.  
What's a couple hundred dollars. He  
probably spends that on breakfast.

FELICITY  
I think you mean a couple  
thousand...  
(looks around wheels  
turning)  
More like tens of thousands...

Off Diggle. Felicity backtracks.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Let's just start with the basics.

She grabs the card and sits down at the computer.

[Part 4](https://youtu.be/8Ui3aotCLko)

INT. ARROW CAVE - CONTINUOUS

Felicity hooks up wires on the back of a couple gleaming new  
computers. Diggle walks down the stairs carrying a large box  
and places it on the floor next to her with the remains of  
many other unpacked boxes.

DIGGLE  
I think this is the last of them.  
That was some fast work.

FELICITY  
Anything is possible with enough  
money.

She pauses from unpacking and looks at Diggle.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I've been meaning to ask  
you...maybe I didn't want to know  
the answer. But, did his getting  
shot have something to do with the  
notebook I gave him?

DIGGLE  
Yes, sort of.

Felicity slumps.

FELICITY  
Walter gave me that notebook and  
then went missing. I gave Oliver  
the same notebook and he gets  
shot...I can't help feeling this is  
my fault.

Diggle walks over to a table picks up two notebooks

DIGGLE  
No Felicity, it's not your fault.  
See it matched the one he got from  
his father.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
He told me he'd never seen it  
before...He lied.

DIGGLE  
We think that Walter looking into  
the notebook and Moira Queen was  
the reason he got abducted. He went  
to confront his mother and she shot  
at him. She didn't know it was  
Oliver.

FELICITY  
I noticed a lot the names on that  
list coincided with people the  
Vigilante took down.

DIGGLE  
You asked what this was all about?  
Before he died, Oliver's father  
asked him to right his wrongs and  
gave him this list. Oliver's been  
using it to do just that. I've been  
helping him, and so have you.

FELICITY  
Personal Internet Researcher.

Felicity shakes her head.

FELICITY (REGRET) (CONT'D)  
I tried playing the hero once...it  
blew up in my face.

Diggle noticing, as if for the first time, Oliver's dried  
blood on Felicity's sweater. He looks down at Oliver.

DIGGLE (TO HIMSELF)  
Oliver was right. It's too  
dangerous.

Felicity continues musing unaware of Diggle's words.

FELICITY  
But, maybe this one time, for  
Walter...

Oliver stirs, waking up.

OLIVER  
I guess I didn't die...again.

[Part 5](https://youtu.be/9yRSK7sAs3Q)

 


	15. Episode 1x15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this episode. So many great moments. But, in my rewatch, I am often surprised by little details I’d never noticed. Like the fact that Oliver’s date with McKenna involved souffle’s! Will I retcon it to make it about Felicity? Sure will! Oh and the whole dress thing is a reference to Chapter 68 fic.
> 
> I couldn’t find an appropriate YT clip or gif so for context: This scene takes place before a scene with Oliver and McKenna where he asks her out on a second date. In it he tells her, “I lost the part of me that enjoyed being alive. Listening to music and eating a soufflé with a beautiful girl.”

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, DAY

FELICITY SMOAK answers a knock on her door, OLIVER QUEEN  
stands at the threshold.

FELICITY (SURPRISED)  
Oliver? Are you here for the dress?

OLIVER  
No. I just wanted to check on you  
after last night. Make sure you're  
okay.

FELICITY  
It was a little scary, but I'm fine  
now. Thanks.  
(beat)  
I was hoping I could wear it again,  
the dress. I've got a date. With a  
guy, my neighbor actually. He's  
taking me to the symphony.

Off Oliver - a little disappointed.

OLIVER  
You're going on a date that's...  
(not enthused)  
Great.

FELICITY (OBLIVIOUS)  
Oh and afterwards he's taking me to  
that restaurant I recommended for  
your date with McKenna. What did  
you think of the chocolate souffle?  
(not waiting for an  
answer)  
Heaven right?

OLIVER  
You were right. Best souffle in  
Star City.

FELICITY  
I am the souffle expert.  
(jokes)  
I should start a blog.

Oliver laughs.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Speaking of dating...

Off Oliver.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Digg went to see Carly to patch  
things up. Are you going to see  
McKenna again?

OLIVER  
Uhh. I don't know. She started  
asking questions about the island  
and I sort of clammed up.  
(shrugs)  
I don't know how to answer  
questions about that time.

FELICITY  
Well, tell her that. Make her  
understand how hard it is for you.  
If last night taught me anything,  
it's to enjoy life while you still  
can.

OLIVER (SMILES)  
That's good advice. The dress is  
yours by the way, just...have fun  
tonight.  
(a little wistful)  
Your neighbor is a lucky guy.


	16. Episode 1x16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a prompt I received on Tumblr for a scene around the Diggle-Felicity training sequence at the top of the episode. This scene takes place before that one.

INT. ARROW BUNKER - NIGHT

FELICITY SMOAK enters humming cheerfully. OLIVER QUEEN is  
already there training on the Wing Chun, shirtless, always  
shirtless. He pauses when he sees her, observing her for a  
moment.

OLIVER  
Hey.  
(resumes his training)  
You're in a good mood.

FELICITY (CHEERFUL)  
I am.

OLIVER  
So, I take it your date last night  
went well?

FELICITY  
Great actually.

Oliver whacks the dummy harder than necessary and Felicity  
jumps slightly. He stops training...

OLIVER  
I was thinking about the other  
night at the fundraiser and I don't  
want what happened with the Dodger  
to happen again. I was thinking  
that maybe you should learn some  
basic self-defense moves.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
Umm okay. Sure.

Oliver waits.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
You mean...right now?

She looks down at herself, in her work clothes.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I didn't exactly pack my workout  
clothes.

Oliver tips his head towards her desk. She follows his  
movement and we notice a shopping bag sitting on her chair.  
Felicity looks at him, then at the bag, then back at him.  
Slowly, she walks over and peeks inside.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
NOW it is.  
(grabs the bag, teasing)  
We need to talk about your shopping  
addiction.

Off Oliver, amused.

CUT TO-

Oliver and Felicity,now in her new workout clothes, standing  
on the mats, facing off.

OLIVER (SERIOUSLY)  
Come at me.

FELICITY (CONFUSED)  
Like...at a run?

Off Oliver. Tries again.

OLIVER  
Try to hit me.

Felicity jabs the air. Oliver grabs her arm, pulling her  
towards him into a hold. They're very close. His arms and  
body engulfing hers. All the while he's giving patient  
instructions.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
You don't need strength or size,  
use your agility and balance and a  
strong foundation to grapple your  
opponent.

Yada Yada Yada. Felicity is listening but distracted by his  
proximity.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Does that make sense?

FELICITY  
Uh huh.

Suddenly, he's noticing it too. They are NOT gazing at each  
other lustfully. (Spoiler: they are). His eyes flicker  
downward. He wants to kiss her, she wants him to kiss her.  
Was this the plan all along we wonder as we scream at the  
screen KISS HER.

DIGGLE  
What's going on here?

Felicity and Oliver jump apart, guiltily. Oliver turns to the  
Wing Chun, starts hitting. Felicity tries to look busy.

OLIVER (SERIOUSLY)  
I thought if Felicity is going to  
be out in the field with us, I  
should give her some self defense  
training.

DIGGLE (AMUSED)  
Did you?

Diggle and Oliver have a stare off. Oliver succeeding for the  
most part to hold his poker face, even though it's clear  
Diggle sees right through him.

OLIVER (UNCONVINCING)  
Yes.

Diggle keeps his challenge stance for a beat longer than  
breaks.

DIGGLE  
Actually, that's a pretty good  
idea.

FELICITY  
Or I could just work on comms.

Diggle and Oliver both turn to look at her.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I bruise easily.

DIGGLE (TO OLIVER)  
Don't you have patrolling to do?

OLIVER  
I'll go after I--  
(glances at Felicity)  
Finish here.

DIGGLE (INCREDULOUS)  
Are you saying crime can wait?  
(Helpfully unhelpful)  
I can take over training Felicity.

Off Oliver searching for an excuse not to go. Eyes wandering  
over to Felicity, who is standing next to the Wing Chun  
dummy. She gives it a whack, then rubs her hand grimacing in  
pain.  
Finally, he gives up under Diggle's unrelenting assessing  
stare. Diggle is completely enjoying watching him squirm.

OLIVER  
I--uh yeah, okay.

Digg turns to Felicity as Oliver leaves.

DIGGLE  
I'll get changed.


	17. Episode 1x17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode is the one where the Huntress returns. I wanted to write a little more about her encounter with Felicity. The video clip linked below shows the pre-scene then a black screen and then the aftermath. So for the full effect, I recommend watching the first bit, reading the fic and then watching the last bit.

[Huntress clip](https://youtu.be/a30Xn4UimYg)

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT

Felicity talks on her cell.

FELICITY  
 _Hey, I was multitasking and_  
 _intercepted a police report. A_  
 _local sporting goods store just got_  
 _robbed of one high-powered_  
 _crossbow. Now could be a crazy_  
 _coincidence or your psycho ex_  
 _girlfriend, Dig's words, not mine,_  
 _is still in town. I'll let you know_  
 _if I learn anything more. In the_  
 _meantime, just watch your back._

_Felicity turns to reveal Helena standing behind her._

_HELENA_  
 _Hi. I don't think we had a chance_  
 _to be properly introduced this_  
 _morning._  
(beat)  
Now, why don't you hang up the  
phone.

Felicity stands her ground, defiant.

FELICITY  
What do you want? You know who that  
message was for, don't you?

HELENA  
Oliver is across town at McKenna  
Hall's apartment. I'll be done with  
you by the time he gets here. That  
is if he listens to that message  
right away.  
(Fake Concern)  
I wonder if McKenna knows about his  
side piece.

Off Felicity, flinching slightly, but silent. Helena advances  
on Felicity.

HELENA (CONT'D)  
But, that's our Oliver for you,  
juggling girlfriends is his  
superpower.

FELICITY  
I'm not his girlfriend.

Helena smirks, her dig hit its mark. She circles Felicity  
almost stalking her.

HELENA  
But you know his secret and I'm  
guessing from that phone call, you  
help him in his...  
(contempt)  
Crusade.

Helena eyes Feliciy contemplatively.

HELENA (CONT'D)  
And he certainly didn't want you to  
meet me, I wonder why...

FELICITY (EDGY)  
Probably because you're a homicidal  
maniac.

Helena whirls, placing the edge of the arrowhead against  
Felicity's throat. Felicity is scared but not cowed.

HELENA (MENACE)  
Then you know I could slit your  
throat with the flick of my wrist.

FELICITY (FALSE BRAVADO)  
If you did you wouldn't find out  
whatever it is you came here for.

Off Helena, impressed at her grit. She eases off, removing  
the arrowhead from Felicity's throat, returns to her smirking  
playful tone from before.

HELENA  
I get why he likes you.  
(beat)  
My father is holed up in a safe  
house, I want to know where.

FELICITY  
That's classified information. Only  
someone with access to the FBI  
database could know that. Guess you  
came here for nothing.

Off Helena not buying it.

HELENA  
You look very capable...

She gives Felicity the once over, her eyes settling on  
Felicity's panda shoes and smirks.

HELENA (CONT'D)  
...to me.

Helena's smile fades.

HELENA (CONT'D)  
Now, why don't you stop trying to  
stall and give me what I want and I  
promise Oliver will get you back in  
one piece.

Felicity starts typing, Helena looming behind her. No chance  
of sending an SOS.

She finds the address and writes it down on a slip of paper.  
Reluctantly, she hands it over to Helena who snatches it  
greedily from her fingers. Helena motions to Felicity to turn  
around.

FELICITY (NERVOUSLY)  
What are you going to do?

HELENA  
Hands behind your back.

Felicity complies and Helena starts to tie Felicity's hands  
together, then hunches down to Felicity's legs.

FELICITY  
You know Oliver is going to stop  
you.

Helena pulls the rope tightly and Felicity winces. Helena  
stands facing Felicity and pulls the gag over Felicity's  
mouth.

HELENA  
You've really got it bad for him,  
don't you?

Helena stares Felicity down with a murder-y smirk. Felicity,  
obviously can't reply.

HELENA (CONT'D)  
Get down on your knees.

If she wasn't before, now Felicity is really worried. Helena  
helps push her down so she is on her knees. Helena looms over  
her, looking down at her with a pitying stare.

HELENA (CONT'D)  
Does he know? How you feel about  
him?

Off Felicity poker faced.

Helena raises her crossbow pointing it at Felicity's face.

HELENA (CONT'D)  
That's a shame.

She moves behind Felicity, the crossbow leveled at the back  
of her head. Close-up on Felicity's face - the tension  
mounting. Felicity waiting for the kill shot. Helena's  
disembodied voice from behind.

HELENA (CONT'D)  
I was actually quite a romantic,  
once upon a time.

Felicity closes her eyes and waits. The moment stretches, the  
tension mounts. Nothing. Felicity opens her eyes finally. The  
room is empty. Felicity slumps down to the floor. Tears  
flowing in fear and relief.

 

INT. MCKENNA HALL'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN opens his eyes, glancing over at the sleeping  
form next to him. He quietly reaches over to the phone  
sitting on the nightstand and sees the voicemail notification  
from Felicity. He sits up on the edge of the bed, his face  
growing more alarmed as he listens. His face filled with  
tension and fear. Hurriedly, he dresses, stopping long enough  
to scrawl a note and leave it on the bedside table as he  
rushes out the door already dialing Diggle's phone number.

OLIVER (URGENTLY)  
You need to get over to Queen  
Consolidated right away. Helena's  
with Felicity!

Oliver races out the door, barely concealing the panic and  
anger on his face.


	18. Episode 1x18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darn writers messed up my subplot! This episode had Felicity messing up in the field and using her loud voice on Diggle. Oliver consoles her and by episode end tells her he’s there if she wants to talk about her day. I mainly used this episode to fix my own forgetful mistake and hopefully fill in the blanks a little. The scenes weave in and out from the episode so they are a bit chopped up, the beginning mini-scene is just to set the context for what follows. Hope you like it. Here is episode 1x18 FS version.

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

FELICITY SMOAK idly watches the monitors. She picks up her  
cellphone looks at the screen. Turns it over and puts it down  
screen side down. A minute later, she picks it up looks at  
it again. Sighing loudly, obviously waiting for a call or  
text. She picks up the phone a third time, this time she  
starts to write a text to Nick, her neighbor. She types out,  
'Haven't heard from you since our date last week, are we  
still on for Verdant?' She hesitates over the send button,  
shakes her head and erases the message and puts the phone  
down. She's about to reach again for it when her computer  
pings her, a message with a video link. She pulls it up and a  
video fills the screen...

* * *

[I don't know how I would tell them about my day](https://youtu.be/lEvCMNdIyt0)

_INT. ARROW CAVE - DAY_

_FELICITY_   
_Maybe it's better being alone. I'm_   
_not seeing anyone currently, but..._   
_(beat)_   
_...if I were, I don't know how I'd_   
_tell him about today._

_Oliver takes the arrow from her hand_ , places it back on the  
rack.

OLIVER (PUZZLED)  
What do you mean you're not seeing  
anyone...I thought things were  
going well with your  
neighbor...Nick, right?

FELICITY (SAD)  
That's what I thought, but I guess  
I was wrong.

OLIVER  
What happened?

FELICITY  
I don't know. We had a great time  
at the symphony. I thought we were  
hitting it off, but...he hasn't  
called me since. I texted him but  
he never responded...

Off Oliver.

OLIVER  
I'm sorry.

FELICITY  
I've been distracted about it all  
week.

OLIVER  
That explains that comment about  
sharpening arrows...

FELICITY (APOLOGETIC)  
I sorta snapped.

OLIVER  
I sorta pushed too hard.   
(beat)  
And as for your neighbor, I know  
things didn't work out the way you  
wanted, but maybe that just means  
that he wasn't right for you.  
Maybe...

Felicity's phone dings. She glances down at it - a text from  
Nick "Can we meet? I know I've been MIA but I want to  
explain."

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Is it him?

FELICITY  
Yeah, but it's okay, what were you  
going to say?

OLIVER  
Nothing. It's not important. You  
should talk to him.

Felicity hesitates, then walks away phone already ringing as  
JOHN DIGGLE enters...

 

INT. VERDANT - NIGHT

Felicity and Nick sit at a table - it's awkward.

NICK (APOLOGETIC)  
I'm sorry. I know I kind of  
disappeared.

FELICITY  
What happened? I thought we had a  
good time together? Was I wrong?

NICK  
No! We did! It's complicated.

FELICITY (ANNOYED)  
Okay.

NICK  
My ex showed up...out of the blue  
the morning after our date.

FELICITY  
Your ex-girlfriend - the one that  
dumped you and broke your heart.

NICK  
Yeah. Except she was more like my  
ex-fiancee. I haven't talked to her  
in months and then suddenly there  
she is saying that she made a  
mistake, that she still loves me  
and she wants to get married.  
(beat)  
I had to talk to her, I had to  
figure out things. And I didn't  
want to drag you into it before I  
knew what was going on.

FELICITY  
And that takes a week?

NICK (REGRET)  
I know...

FELICITY  
Well did you? Figure things out?

NICK  
I think so.

POV changes so we are looking across the room at Felicity and  
Nick having their conversation.

Oliver stands at the bar, watching Felicity and Nick unaware  
that Tommy is standing next to him, noticing until...

TOMMY  
Who's the blonde?

OLIVER (FEIGNING IGNORANCE)  
What blonde?

TOMMY  
The pretty one with the glasses who  
you've been staring at for the last  
ten minutes.

Busted.

OLIVER  
No one, I know her.

TOMMY  
Know her know her.

OLIVER  
She's my friend that's all.

TOMMY (SARCASTIC)  
Sure she is.

Off Oliver. Across the room, Felicity and Nick hug, but it's  
unclear if it's a goodbye or a reconciliation.

TOMMY (CONT'D)  
Looks like you're friend has a  
friend of her own.

Off Oliver pensive.

TOMMY (CONT'D)  
Anyway, I just came over to tell  
you I'm taking off.

Oliver nods without looking his eyes following Felicity and  
Nick leaving together, barely noticing as Tommy walks away.

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

Felicity enters.

DIGGLE  
Hey. You okay. Can I ask you that  
yet?

FELICITY (APOLOGETIC)  
Yes. I'm sorry for before.

DIGGLE  
It's okay. How'd it go with Nick?

Felicity groans.

FELICITY  
He's getting back together with his  
ex-FIANCEE.

Off Diggle.

DIGGLE  
Ouch. So are you--

FELICITY  
Okay? Actually, I am. I mean I was  
upset that he didn't call but if  
I'm being honest, I liked him, but  
not as much as I wanted to like  
him. Does that make sense?

DIGGLE  
Yeah it does.

Diggle looks guilty - is he talking about Carly?

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
So...no more Nick.

FELICITY  
No more Nick. No more men.

DIGGLE  
Not even a handsome billionaire?

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
John.

DIGGLE (SNARKY)  
Oh you didn't think I noticed you  
checking him out the other day?

FELICITY  
He was literally hanging from the  
rafters! I said I was done with  
dating, I'm not dead inside.

They laugh. Diggle's focus pulled by the image on the  
monitors - Thea and Roy making out.

DIGGLE  
Apparently Thea's not dead inside  
either.

Felicity looks at the screen.

FELICITY  
Wow. No she is not.

Oliver enters.

[Psst...If you ever need to tell someone about your day](https://youtu.be/01LN4BDOnZ0)

 


	19. Episode 1x19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Count is back and he’s crazy! We get a Diggle/Carly and later on a Dyla scene which spoiler alert will crop up in my next post! This one is short and sweet, but when I wrote the original scene of Oliver outside, I had this scene as a bookend in mind. So, it’s nice to be able to finally write this scene that’s been in my head canon all this time.

[And now the city's on fire!](https://youtu.be/oXCCA6ryaIU)

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

FELICITY SMOAK settled in for the night. Wine and popcorn  
like she's Olivia Pope or something. A knock at the door.

It's OLIVER QUEEN, casually handsome leaning against the  
door. Hands behind his back.

FELICITY  
Don't tell me. You're here to  
'check' in on me.

OLIVER  
Am I that predictable?

FELICITY  
Yes. And...considerate.

OLIVER  
I got a little upset and I yelled  
at you...again.

FELICITY  
For the record, I don't like your  
loud voice. But...I recognize how  
big the stakes are so...we're good.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER (PLAYFUL)  
So...you don't want my peace  
offering?

Felicity curious. Oliver pulls his hands forward revealing a  
dvd. She takes it, the title 'His Girl Friday'

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Have you seen it?

FELICITY  
Yes. Of course. I'm guessing you  
haven't?

Oliver shakes his head no.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Well we should we watch it--

Oliver brushes past her and enters the apartment.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Some - okay now it is.

OLIVER  
I'm sorry I thought you meant--

FELICITY  
No. It's fine.

She puts the dvd in and the movie starts up. They sit close,  
side by side, a little awkward, nervous, very first date-y  
vibes.

LATER

The movie has been on a while. Oliver watches intently,  
engrossed. He glances over at Felicity seated next to him,  
her head rests against the couch, her eyes closed. She's  
completely asleep. A smile of affection, he brushes the hair  
out of her eyes lightly, trying not to waken her.

OLIVER (WHISPERING)  
Psst. Felicity? Are you awake?

She stirs but doesn't waken.

OLIVER (WHISPERING) (CONT'D)  
I hope this doesn't sound creepy.  
But, I used to watch you watching  
these old movies sitting outside  
across the street. And it seemed  
nice to me. And I would wonder what  
it would be like to be inside  
sitting next to you. Watching an  
old movie with you, like a normal  
person.  
(beat)  
I have to tell you. It's better  
than I imagined.

He looks at her a beat longer, lingering over her sleeping  
face, then leans down to brush her forehead lightly with his  
lips. He quietly resumes watching the movie, the light  
flickering from the television illuminating them.


	20. Episode 1x20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode had Oliver torn between catching Edward Rasmus, who puts a hit out on a family and helping Diggle who, with Lyla, has lured Deadshot to Star City. The following Delicity scene takes place after the video linked below, but before Oliver makes his choice.

[I dye it actually...](https://youtu.be/q9eAO5JSZms)

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

JOHN DIGGLE on the phone while FELICITY SMOAK is at the  
computers.

DIGGLE  
You're right I should have told  
you. But, I appreciate the chance  
to be a part of the mission, Lyla.  
(glancing at Felicity)  
I'll have Felicity go through the  
details you sent her.

Diggle hangs up, a pleased smile on his face.

FELICITY  
She's nice. Your, what did you call  
her, 'old army buddy?'

Off Diggle.

DIGGLE  
You have something to say Felicity?

FELICITY  
No. Not a thing, _Johnny_.

Diggle rolls his eyes.

DIGGLE  
Okay. Are you done?

FELICITY  
Not even close!

Digg sighs recognizing he won't get off that easy.

DIGGLE  
Lyla and I were a...thing back in  
the day.

FELICITY  
I sorta got that, the way you light  
up when you talk to her on the  
phone is what I'm wondering about.

DIGGLE  
I don't light up. And anyway it  
didn't work out. It's complicated.

FELICITY (TEASING)  
Complicated? You mean dating your  
brother's widow while going after  
his killer with your ex-girlfriend complicated?

Off Diggle.

DIGGLE  
Yes. I mean not Oliver Queen levels  
of complicated but yeah.

FELICITY  
No one has a more complicated love  
life than Oliver Queen.

They smirk.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
She seems nice. Lyla. I think she  
still has a thing for you. And not  
to overstep, but it kinda seems  
like you still have a thing for her  
too.

Diggle shifts uncomfortably.

FELICITY (CAUTIOUSLY) (CONT'D)  
And I've been noticing you've been  
spending a lot more time here and  
not with Carly.

Off Diggle, surprised.

DIGGLE  
Things have been off with Carly.  
She can tell something's up with  
me, but I can't tell her what it  
is. I want to be there for her and  
AJ but, I can't knowing Deadshot's  
in the wind.  
(beat)  
I can't move forward until Floyd  
Lawton's off the board. And as for  
Lyla, I'm not going to deny that  
she and I have always had a...a  
spark. But, that's in the past now.

FELICITY  
Well, sometimes, one spark can  
change your life...

Before they can continue, OLIVER QUEEN enters.


	21. Episode 1x21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, Oliver and Felicity infiltrate an underground casino in search of Walter. I’ve written three short scenes. Two dealing with the aftermath of finding out Walter is dead (spoiler: he’s not) and the final scene is just me squeezing out a little more Olicity feels from Felicity’s short appearance at Walter’s hospital room at the end. I can’t believe I’m almost reaching the end of season 1!

[Underground Casino Scene](https://youtu.be/QoVVpa0Ykvg)

EXT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

The roar of an engine, a motorcycle pulls up outside of an  
apartment building. Two helmeted figures, one in a red dress  
side saddle arms wrapped around the driver; OLIVER QUEEN and  
FELICITY SMOAK. He turns off the engine, removes his helmet  
as she gingerly steps off the bike and removes hers as well.  
She hands him the helmet to stow as quiet descends on the  
empty street.

Her face is tear-stained, his drawn and troubled. The  
discovery at the casino weighing on both of them heavily.

OLIVER  
Are you going to be okay?

FELICITY  
I guess.  
(long beat)  
After all this time and  
searching...I didn't think it would  
end like this.

Off Oliver. Heart heavy.

OLIVER  
I have to go home now.

FELICITY  
Oh god. I didn't even think about  
that.

OLIVER  
I have to tell my mother and my  
sister that the husband and father  
figure that's been their rock for  
the last five years is gone.  
(beat)  
I don't know if I can do that. Rip  
away the only good thing in their  
life.

FELICITY  
It's not the only good thing. They  
got you back.

Cold comfort for Oliver.

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

The room is dimly lit, low lights only as Felicity exits her  
bedroom, now changed out of the red dress and in more  
comfortable clothes. She stands in front of the picture  
hanging on her wall, then reaches up and pulls it down. She  
places it down on her coffee table, exposing the back of the  
frame. Papers & pictures are taped to the back, one of Walter  
Steele. She wipes away a tear and then starts pulling the  
clippings off the back slowly. She pulls the picture of  
Walter and stares at it.

FELICITY (WHISPERING)  
I'm so sorry.

The back of the poster now empty Felicity sits in the dark  
brooding. Then she sits up, remembering something. She gets  
up and grabs the purse she took into the casino. She pulls  
out a USB key (a green light flashes off it). She grabs her  
stuff and heads out the door.

 

[I've been sitting in the dark all night too...](https://youtu.be/9hNtYYqQ89w)

[Walter's Hospital Room](https://youtu.be/APYn9scYQGw)

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - NIGHT

Felicity turns to exit the hospital room and walks down the  
hallway. Oliver excuses himself and follows her, catching up  
to her.

OLIVER  
Hey. It was nice of you to come.

FELICITY  
Of course. Your mom and your sister  
look so happy.

OLIVER  
Thanks to you.

Felicity shakes him off.

FELICITY  
We got lucky. I joined the team to  
find him, but then I got...  
(looks at Oliver, a double  
meaning here)  
Distracted. Catching  
criminals...and if I hadn't. We  
would have found him sooner.

OLIVER  
No. We got as far as we did because  
of you. The point is we found him,  
you found him. So, thank you for  
not giving up on him...or me.

It means a lot to her.

FELICITY (TEASING)  
What are personal internet  
researchers for? I also set up  
wifi. I'm very versatile.

OLIVER (TEASING BACK)  
We broke into a casino together...I  
think that merits an upgrade to,  
what was it you called me, your  
partner...at the very least.

FELICITY  
Partner in crime.

OLIVER (SERIOUSLY)  
Friend, more accurately.

FELICITY (SLIGHTLY EMBARRASSED)  
So you meant that...

They smile at each other for a moment, both pleased and maybe  
something sparking between them. Who knows? Perhaps in a year  
or so, he'll even kiss her and tell her he loves her...

OLIVER  
I'd better get back in there.

Felicity nods, speechless for once as he turns and walks back  
to Walter's room.


	22. Episode 1x22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode was a roller coaster - the team breaks into Merlyn Global and ends with Tommy looking up at an apartment window. This one’s short and sweet just me trying to get into Oliver’s head space.

  
INT. ARROW CAVE - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK sits at her desk, intensely focused on her  
computer monitor.

OLIVER QUEEN and JOHN DIGGLE sit at a table nearby, Oliver  
working on some arrow tech while Diggle cleans his gun.  
Oliver is distracted, he keeps glancing over at Felicity.  
Diggle noticing, amused.

DIGGLE  
It might be easier if you just  
talked to her.

Off Oliver, both guilty and clueless.

OLIVER  
What?

DIGGLE  
You're spending more time looking  
at her than working on--  
(confused)  
Whatever that is.

Oliver deflects by changing the subject.

OLIVER  
Thanks for having her back at  
Merlyn Global.

DIGGLE  
That's what I do. And quit trying  
to change the subject.

OLIVER  
I'm not. I'm just wondering how  
long it's going to take for her to  
finish going through the data we  
pulled off the mainframe.

DIGGLE (SCOFFS)  
Right. So, you're not wondering  
about "very platonic  
circumstances?"

Off Oliver, surprised.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
Open comms man.

Oliver glances back over at Felicity.

OLIVER (LOW)  
She was kidding. You know Felicity.  
It was probably just one of  
her...babbles.

DIGGLE  
Haven't you noticed her babbles  
share a theme?

Oliver shifts uncomfortably. Oh, he's noticed. He just  
doesn't want to admit it. Diggle presses the point.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
She's into you Oliver.

Oliver tries to put a pin into it.

OLIVER  
We're friends. That's all.

Off Diggle, a bit taken aback by his curtness.

DIGGLE  
What? She not good enough for you?

OLIVER  
No!  
(beat, more quiet and sad)  
No, the opposite. I'm the one not  
good enough.

Oliver looks at Felicity for a long beat.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I've never met anyone like her.  
She's not just selfless and brave,  
she's something more and I--

Oliver looks at Diggle, trying to mask the sadness.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I promised to protect her and I am.

DIGGLE (PUZZLED)  
From you?

OLIVER  
Especially me.


	23. Episode 1x23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small cheat here because technically this scene would take place after the events of 1x23. The $1m mention is a reference to events in the Season 1.5 tie-in comic.

  
INT. ARROW CAVE - DAY

OLIVER QUEEN is putting items in a duffel bag. He picks up  
his bow and stares at it a moment, but puts it back instead  
of in the bag. FELICITY SMOAK storms in.

FELICITY (ANGRY)  
I don't want it!

Off Oliver, puzzled. She stomps over to a computer monitor  
hammering the keyboard as she types.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I mean it. Undo it!

OLIVER  
What are you talking about?

FELICITY  
Imagine my surprise this morning,  
when I logged onto my bank account  
and found a few extra zeros on my  
balance.

OLIVER  
Digg told you I'm leaving town.

FELICITY (SNARKY)  
Running away more like it.

OLIVER  
That's not what I'm doing.

FELICITY  
So what is this? A payoff?

OLIVER  
It's severance. It's thank you.

FELICITY  
Well I don't want it.

OLIVER (EXASPERATED)  
Why not?

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
Oliver, I know you're hurting right  
now. You lost your best friend.  
But, how can you leave?  
The glades are a war zone and your  
mom is in jail and your  
sister...she needs you.

OLIVER  
She has Walter.  
(beat)  
I need time to get my head  
straight.

FELICITY  
What about Diggle?  
(beat, hurt)  
What about me? What are we supposed  
to do now?

OLIVER  
It's time you two went back to your  
normal lives, before you get hurt  
too.

FELICITY  
Are you coming back? Were you even  
going to say goodbye?

Oliver shifts uncomfortably. His face is all the answer she  
needs.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
So that's it. You've already made  
up your mind.

OLIVER  
I'm sorry.

FELICITY  
Do whatever it is you need to do,  
Oliver, but then come back. Or I  
swear to god, I will track you down  
and bring you back myself!

For the first time since that night, Oliver cracks a faint  
smile.

OLIVER  
I believe it.

They stare at each other a moment, reluctant to say goodbye.  
Then, he touches her shoulder briefly.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Thank you Felicity. For everything.

She stands frozen and sad as he leaves.


	24. Season 1.5 - Two Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between season 1 and 2 and gives a little background to Diggle and Carly's breakup.

INT. CARLY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

JOHN DIGGLE sits in the living room alone. He's looking at a  
laptop reading articles about Andy Diggle's death and  
Deadshot. CARLY DIGGLE enters.

CARLY (HALF-ASLEEP)  
John? What are you doing up so  
late?

Diggle shuts the laptop closed.

DIGGLE  
Just reading, couldn't sleep. Did I  
wake you?

She's not buying it. She sits on the sofa next to him.

CARLY  
What's going on John? Really.  
You're out at all hours of the  
night, you're so secretive. And  
even when you're here, you're  
somewhere else.

DIGGLE  
How much did you know about what  
Andy did after he got out of the  
army?

CARLY  
He worked private security. Why?

DIGGLE  
I just can't shake this feeling  
about his death. That there's  
something more to it.

CARLY  
And what if there is? What does it  
change? He's still dead.

DIGGLE  
Yeah, but--

CARLY  
No. You have been preoccupied for  
months now. Is this why?

DIGGLE  
Don't you want to know the truth?  
For AJ?

CARLY  
All I need to know is that my  
husband is gone and I have a son to  
raise. Nothing else matters. I need  
you to stop.

DIGGLE  
I can't! I need to know--

CARLY (CUTS HIM OFF)  
Do you want to know what I know? I  
know my son needs his uncle. He  
needs a man in his life. And you  
are that connection to his father.  
(beat)  
What I know is that I love you. But  
me and AJ need to move forward. I  
can't keep looking back at what I  
had, what I lost. I don't have that  
luxury. Because I have kid who is  
looking to me, who is counting on  
me. So, I need to focus on our  
future and making a life for him. A  
happy life that is hopeful.

Off Diggle.

CARLY (CONT'D)  
And I want you to be a part of that  
future, John. But, that means being  
here now and letting this obsession  
go.

DIGGLE (SOFTLY)  
Carly...I--

She can see it in his regretful face, he can't or he won't  
let it go. Carly holds back a sob. They both know it's over.  
Andy Diggle is the ghost in the room.

CARLY  
My mom has been after me to come  
home for a while. Maybe, I should  
take her up on it. Go for a visit.

DIGGLE  
Coast City is nice this time of  
year.

Carly nods, face crumpling.

CARLY  
Yeah. It is.

She gets up to leave. But Diggle grabs her hand stopping her.  
For a second, she is hopeful.

DIGGLE  
I'll take the sofa tonight.

Not what she wanted to hear. The finality settles over them.

CARLY  
We can talk to AJ together at  
breakfast.

Diggle nods.

DIGGLE  
I'm sorry.

CARLY  
Me too.

* * *

 INT. ARROW CAVE - DAY

JOHN DIGGLE sits at the computers. FELICITY SMOAK enters.

FELICITY (SURPRISE)  
Oh. You're here.

DIGGLE  
Yeah.

FELICITY  
I was just...didn't have anything  
else to do. Thought I'd come here  
and check on...things.

DIGGLE  
You mean track Oliver.

Off Felicity, busted.

FELICITY  
Well.  
(shrugs helplessly)  
It's like playing where in the  
world is Oliver Queen?

DIGGLE  
Did you put a tracker on him?

FELICITY  
I may have...possibly slipped a  
tracker in his bag. And perhaps  
hypothetically also set up a  
program tracking his credit card  
transactions.   
(defensively)  
What?

DIGGLE  
So where is he?

FELICITY  
Europe last I checked.

She sits down at the computers.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Why are you here? Looking for  
Deadshot...  
(side-eyes Diggle)  
...or avoiding Carly?

DIGGLE  
Yup.  
(beat)  
Carly and I are over.

FELICITY  
What?!

DIGGLE  
She and AJ are moving to Coast City  
to be nearer to her family.

FELICITY  
John. I'm so sorry.

DIGGLE  
It's been over for a while. I just  
couldn't admit it.

FELICITY  
Still. I know how much you cared  
about them.

DIGGLE  
I do. But, if I'm being honest with  
myself. I'm not sure what part of  
it was love and what part guilt.

FELICITY  
It's not your fault what happened  
to Andy. He made his own choices.

DIGGLE  
Andy was my responsibility and I  
failed him.  
(beat)  
When we were kids, my mom she used  
to always tell me. You need to look  
out for your little brother. I  
always followed the rules. But,  
Andy. He was always looking for the  
shortcut. He was impatient. And I  
tried. I tried so hard to keep him  
safe. But, when we were stationed  
in Afghanistan. I was just so fed  
up.  
(beat)  
I was sick and tired of bailing him  
out of one scheme after the other.  
So, I walked away. I washed my  
hands.   
(emotional)  
Maybe if I hadn't done that...I was  
supposed to look out for him.  
That's why I can't let this go. Why  
I won't. I let my parents down. I  
let my brother down. I can't change  
that, but I can find his killer and  
get him justice.

FELICITY  
I'll help.

DIGGLE  
Thank you.

FELICITY  
What else is there to do while  
Oliver is in...  
(types on keyboard)  
...huh, Hong Kong apparently.


	25. Season 1.5 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So…I apparently have a lot to write about John Diggle. I am not sure how this got so long but it comes in at a whopping 11 pages. This delves into some back story for Diggle framed around a Felicity scene that I hope will point to foreshadowing something with her down the line (#cryptic).
> 
> For Season 2 Please see the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023158/chapters/37394984

 

EXT. THE GLADES - NIGHT

JOHN DIGGLE sits in his car, looking down at a family photo  
in his hands. A picture of him as a teenager, with Andy  
Diggle, his deceased brother, and his parents.

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. THE DIGGLE'S HOME - DAY

Footsteps clatter down steps. Young ANDY DIGGLE bounds into  
the room. A young JOHN DIGGLE calmly eats breakfast at the  
table while MAMA DIGGLE, dressed in Nurse's scrubs, makes  
breakfast.

MAMA DIGGLE  
Sit down I made you some eggs.

YOUNG ANDY  
I'm late, Ma.

Mama Diggle gives him a pointed look. Andy sits down. Off  
John amused. Andy tries to swipe a piece of bacon off John's  
plate but John swats his hand away.

MAMA DIGGLE  
You wouldn't be late every morning  
if you got to bed on time. Where  
were you last night?

YOUNG ANDY  
Studying at a friend's house.

Off John, who studiously looks down at his plate.

MAMA DIGGLE  
Really. Not screwing around with  
those boys I told you to stop  
hanging around with...because I got  
an earful from Mrs. Young last  
night.

Andy rolls his eyes.

MAMA DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
Why are you lying to me? See, this  
is why your grades are slipping.

YOUNG ANDY  
They're my friends.

MAMA DIGGLE  
They are a bad influence. You need  
to be more like your brother John.

Young Andy shakes his head.

YOUNG ANDY  
Boring?

MAMA DIGGLE  
He stays out of trouble and he is  
focused on college.

Andy looks away. This is obviously something he's heard many  
times before. He looks resentfully over at John who gives him  
an annoying smile and leans in to whisper...

YOUNG JOHN (SNARKY)  
This is why I'm her favorite.

Off Andy, annoyed.

YOUNG ANDY (EDGY)  
Okay Ma. I'll try to be more like  
your perfect son.

John shrugs, smug af. Andy gets up and storms past her out  
the door. She stands there still holding a plate of food she  
was about to set down.

MAMA DIGGLE  
Andy! Your food.  
(shakes her head)  
He is so stubborn.

John gets up and puts his dish in the sink. He grabs his  
backpack.

MAMA DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
John, are you looking out for him?

YOUNG JOHN  
Isn't he old enough yet to not need  
a baby sitter?

MAMA DIGGLE  
He needs you. You know I've never  
had to worry about you. You at  
least listen, but Andy, he's...

YOUNG JOHN  
...a pain in the butt?

MAMA DIGGLE (WORRIED)  
He needs more attention. I just  
don't want him to get off track.

YOUNG JOHN  
Don't worry mom, I'll take care of  
him. I've got football practice so  
I'll be home late.

John gives his mom a peck on the cheek and leaves. He speeds  
up to catch up to Andy who is walking fast down the street.

YOUNG ANDY  
Why is she always on me?

YOUNG JOHN  
She's worried about you. She wants  
you to get into college.

YOUNG ANDY  
I don't want to go to college. I  
hate school. I wish she would get  
that.

YOUNG JOHN  
What are you going to do after high  
school?

YOUNG ANDY  
I don't know. Some of the guys are  
thinking of enlisting.

YOUNG JOHN  
Army?

John laughs.

YOUNG JOHN (CONT'D)  
You're going to take orders? I'd  
like to see that.

Andy shakes his head, annoyed.

YOUNG ANDY  
Or maybe I'll go into business with  
Chris - he's got a line on  
something that he says is  
guaranteed to--

Off John.

YOUNG JOHN  
C'mon Andy. What do you know about  
business?

YOUNG ANDY  
Like you know so much? Man, you  
think you know everything! You want  
me to be more like you?

YOUNG JOHN  
Maybe. At least I have a plan!

YOUNG ANDY  
Plan? You mean mom and dad's plan  
for you. Go to college, get  
married, become a doctor, squeeze  
out a couple kids? Pass.

YOUNG JOHN  
Oh I suppose I should be more like  
you? Drifting aimlessly, going  
nowhere.

YOUNG ANDY  
Because I want more out of life  
than to become mom and dad?

YOUNG JOHN  
More than a successful career, a  
house they own, and raising two  
boys? You're right how horrible.

Andy is about to respond, but he's suddenly slammed against a  
wall. An angry TEEN, pins him while a group of his friends  
watch.

ANGRY TEEN  
You are so dead!

YOUNG ANDY  
This is a misunderstanding.

YOUNG JOHN  
Let him go.

The teenager notices John. You can tell he's immediately  
intimidated. We get the sense, that John is someone people  
don't mess with. The teen softens his grip a little but  
doesn't let Andy go.

ANGRY TEEN  
Stay out of this.

YOUNG JOHN  
That's my little brother you've got  
your hands on, so I'm going to say  
no.

The teenager hesitates, the minutes tick by. He calculates  
the risks and John stands his ground if anything looking more  
imposing, his silent calm waiting more chilling than any  
display of force. The teenager relents and lets Andy go...

ANGRY TEEN (WHISPERING)  
You won't always have your big  
brother around to fight your  
battles.

Andy straightens his clothes. Smirks at the teen, almost  
egging him on. The group of boys leave.

YOUNG JOHN  
What was that about?

YOUNG ANDY  
Nothing.

Off John.

YOUNG ANDY (CONT'D)  
Don't worry about it. I'll handle  
it.

Andy walks off, and John shakes his head in annoyance knowing  
that once again, he's going to have to clean up one of Andy's  
messes.

END FLASHBACK.

A flash of blonde hair catches John's eye.

FELICITY SMOAK walks down the street. From the shadows two  
figures emerge behind her. She clocks them, grabs her bag  
more tightly picks up the pace. The figures speed up too. One  
of the figures, a rough looking THUG reaches forward,  
Felicity turns swinging her bag around clocking the guy, but  
the other one pushes her against a nearby wall where she  
smacks her head.

Diggle's already out of the car and next to them. He scuffles  
with the two men, who quickly run off.

DIGGLE  
What are you doing down here? You  
know the glades is nowhere to be at  
this time of night.

FELICITY  
I was worried about Oliver.

Felicity's bleeding from a cut where she hit the wall.

DIGGLE  
That's a nasty cut. C'mon let me  
fix that up.

 

INT. DIGGLE'S APARTMENT - LATER

Felicity watches a newscast already in progress.

TV NEWSCASTER  
In local news, the trial of Queen  
Consolidated matriarch Moira Queen  
has finally set a date. Mrs. Queen  
was incarcerated after admitting to  
her part in the undertaking that  
leveled the Glades in May. Since  
news that Queen Consolidated was  
behind the device that killed over  
500 people, the company has been  
beset by troubles. Not only did it  
lose Mrs. Queen, but her ex-husband  
Walter Steele resigned as CEO and  
there are rumors that the company  
is being circled by several  
corporate raiders including  
Stellmoor International. It's  
unclear whether the company will  
continue operations if that  
happens...

Off Felicity, troubled. Diggle walks in holding medical  
supplies. He pauses to watch too.

TV NEWSCASTER (CONT'D)  
In other news, four masked men  
robbed Starling National Bank. Four  
people were injured and two killed  
in the robbery. This marks the  
fourth incident involving what SCPD  
is calling a vigilante gang.  
Eyewitnesses at the scene said the  
men shouted the slogan of the  
Hooded Archer. As for that still  
mysterious figure he remains at  
large with some wondering if he  
will ever return...

DIGGLE  
They're not the only ones.

Diggle starts to attend to the cut on Felicity's head.

FELICITY  
He has to be watching the news  
right? He can't see all that's been  
happening and stay away.

DIGGLE  
I try to not guess what Oliver can  
and will do.  
(softer after seeing  
Felicity's face)  
Look, Felicity. I know you're in  
denial about Oliver not coming  
back.

Felicity starts to protest.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
Felicity. You've been spending  
hours researching compound bows and  
talking to your buddy in Applied  
Sciences. Not to mention, the  
credit card charges you've been  
racking up outfitting the lair. And  
for what? He deactivated the  
tracker and he hasn't used his card  
in weeks. The trails gone cold  
because HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE  
FOUND.

FELICITY  
It's not cold. We know he was in  
Hong Kong.

DIGGLE  
He could have gone anywhere from  
there.

FELICITY  
But's it's a place to start!

She winces, her excitement causing her cut to sting.

DIGGLE  
It's going to need 1 or 2 stitches.  
I can take you to the hospital  
or...

He holds up the supplies and she nods agreement. He starts  
stitching her cut.

FELICITY  
You should have become a doctor.

Diggle stills for a second.

DIGGLE  
Almost did.

FELICITY  
Really?

DIGGLE  
That was the plan.

FELICITY  
What happened?

DIGGLE  
The army, Afghanistan, Andy.

FELICITY  
No word from Carly?

Off Diggle, sad. He shakes his head in a quick no.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
If it hadn't been for my math  
teacher, Mrs. Ryan in 6th grade, I  
probably never would have gone into  
IT. She got me into a coding class  
at UNLV.

DIGGLE  
Wow. Thank you Mrs. Ryan. I had a  
teacher in High School like that.  
My art teacher. Mr. James.

Off Felicity. She looks around at the paintings on the wall.

FELICITY  
These are yours!

DIGGLE  
Yeah.

FELICITY  
Digg! They're amazing.

DIGGLE  
Thank you. There was a brief moment  
when I considered Art School.

FELICITY  
Why didn't you go?

DIGGLE  
Somebody had to be the "good" son.  
I couldn't disappoint my parents.

Diggle finishes stitching and starts applying a bandage.

FELICITY  
And yet you are stitching me up in  
your apartment and not the hospital  
so...

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. THE DIGGLE'S HOME - DAY

John is in his bedroom painting on a large canvas. The  
painting is disturbing, hinting at a memory from Afghanistan.  
MAMA DIGGLE opens the door, she holds a plate of food.

MAMA DIGGLE  
You hungry?

DIGGLE (ABSORBED)  
No thanks.

MAMA DIGGLE  
You going to just stay in here all  
day?

DIGGLE  
I don't know. Maybe.

She sets the plate down. He barely glances at the food.

MAMA DIGGLE  
I know your therapist said art was  
good for processing...you know...

She can't say the word, PTSD. In denial...

MAMA DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
You're fine. What you need is a  
plan. Did you look at that stuff?

Mama Diggle indicates a stack of shiny catalogs. Diggle  
briefly glances at the pile.

DIGGLE  
Not yet.

MAMA DIGGLE  
Honey, you got to get those  
applications in if you want to  
start in the fall.

DIGGLE (ANNOYED)  
I am not sure I want to--

He stops, fighting his rising untenable emotions. It's all  
too much and he's not ready, he's unmoored.

MAMA DIGGLE  
This is your dream--

DIGGLE (SNAPS)  
No it wasn't. It was yours and  
dad's.

Off Mama Diggle.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
You didn't get to go to medical  
school and dad didn't get to be a  
musician because of me.  
(beat)  
Because you got pregnant with me  
right after you got married.

MAMA DIGGLE  
And I don't regret anything. I  
thought medical school was what you  
wanted too? I just want you to do  
something besides sit in this room  
all day. What is it that you want  
to do, John?

Diggle throws down his paintbrush in frustration.

DIGGLE (FRUSTRATED)  
I don't know! I'm still--  
(long beat)  
I'm here. But, my head is  
still...there.

MAMA DIGGLE  
Your brother is in Starling City  
now. Maybe a change of scenery will  
do you good. Andy says his job with  
that private security company is  
going well. Maybe he can get you in  
there. Just until you figure out  
what you want to do with your life.

END FLASHBACK

Felicity, all bandaged up, walks around the apartment looking  
at the paintings. Diggle watches her uncomfortably  
vulnerable. She stops to look at a musical instrument.

FELICITY  
You play?

DIGGLE  
No! Andy was the one who got the  
music gene. That belonged to my  
dad. He was a jazz musician. Really  
good. He was touring and he played  
a club, met my mom and the rest as  
they say is history.

FELICITY  
What does he do now?

DIGGLE  
He was a CPA but he's retired.

FELICITY  
Do you still paint?

DIGGLE  
No. Not as much as I used to. Been  
a little busy baby-sitting a  
vigilante billionaire and saving  
the city...with you.

Off Felicity, troubled. His comment bringing her back to her  
worry over Oliver.

FELICITY  
SCPD is barely keeping up with  
crime in the Glades. And with this  
vigilante gang running amok, Oliver  
needs to be here.

DIGGLE  
Let me guess. You want to go find  
him and bring him back.

FELICITY  
Don't you?

DIGGLE (SMILES)  
Okay Felicity. Let's bring Oliver  
home. If he lets us.


End file.
